Harry Potter: The Guard Dog of the Queen & Magical Britian
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Second Year AU. Harry is the Heir of Potter and Black, but what if he was the guard dog of the underworld of magical Britain? Come and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Second Year AU. What if when Harry was still shunned by his house for being the heir of Slytherin and person who made him snap with his own head of house shunning him. What would happen if he stumbled into Dumbledore's office while he's not there and came across his heritage, not just as Heir Potter and Heir Black, but as the guard dog of the underground of magical England? What if the Potters and Phantomhives worked together in watching over England. I wonder how the magical world and the muggle world will hand two children with immense power.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, please stay after class."

A quick nod was her only response and she was frustrated with his behavior for the past month, his grades have dropped significantly and he barely ate. He looked like the walking dead and he was constantly at Madam Poppy's day in and day out and it was worrying her sick.

He was pale and looked weak, the constant belittling behavior from her own house was not helping her mood and her house was losing points quickly with Harry Potter's quiet behavior and low-grade work in other classes, especially in Potions.

The jeering and sneers of his fellow classmates and the hidden, but slightly pitying and sad looks a few of the Slytherins sent Harry's way, made her feel like she was being punched in the stomach.

Soon, Transfiguration was over and everyone left the room and Harry was left alone with Professor McGonagall in her classroom.

"Mr. Potter, please come here." She said, gesturing to her desk.

Harry slowly got up and walked in front of her desk, looking at his head of house with a blank expression that could even silence Snape.

She sighed and she sat down and looked at Harry. Her lips thinned and said, "Harry, you need to stop this behavior. It is not good for you or for anybody."

He didn't reply and it was pulling on her heartstrings. This was not the young boy would have a smile reminding her of James and those bright green eyes of Lilly. She saw a pale imitation and it irritated her to no end and she wanted it to stop.

"Harry James Potter, you will stop this behavior this instant! No more of this constant moping about. You need to snap out of this attitude of yours, don't you think your parents would be disappointed that you like this?!" She put on her best, 'I'm disappointed in you' face.

Harry then looked up at her with irritation and asked, "Why? Why would they be disappointed? Plus, how would you know about them?"

"I have known your parents for years and they would never approve of your behavior!"

"So tell me why should I care! All you the rest of the teachers and the wizarding world tell me is that I look like my father, but with my mother's eyes. So what does that tell me about them?! Huh?"

"That they would be sickened with your pathetic behavior, Mister Potter! You have been sulking and mucking around ever since the incident."

Harry flinched at the memory along with what happened after that. His entire house turned their backs on him, along with Hufflepuff being terrified of him and Ravenclaw being extremely wary of him and either ignored or avoided him like the plague.

All because he saved a Hufflepuff.

That and being at the wrong place and wrong time with a petrified person caught another Hufflepuff student which only seem to cement three of the four house against him.

"And why? You still haven't told me why! Why is bad that I can't sulk in my own pity for once instead of you looking all disappointed! What am I suppose to do, stand with my back straight when my own house has it out for me and the two other houses are either ignoring me or terrified of me along with my first friend leading the revolt against me! I'm sick of everyone comparing me to my parents!" He said, trying to bury the painful memories from before.

"You should be honored that you are a reminder of your parents! Yet, you are nothing like them, your grades not close to Lilly's and James wasn't that far behind, your behavior is nothing like them and I can't see why considering that you are practically a copy of them!" She snapped.

A massive flinch came from Harry that shattered her disappointment face as she paled at the force of her words ran through her mind. By the time she was brought back into reality he was already outside and had the door slammed shut before she could say another word.

She fell down into her seat and covered her face with her hands as she tried to push her tears back.

'Oh Sweet Merlin, what have I done?' She thought.

Harry ran from McGonagall's office in a hurry, never minding where just wanting to get as far away from everyone and soon collapsed behind a wall, trying to catch his breath, he could feel the tension and the sadness in the area as he felt slight warm encase him, almost like someone was wrapping their arms around him.

He sent a silent thank you to Hogwarts and walked towards Dumbledore's office sticking to the shadows and away from the student population. As he walked up the stairs past the gargoyle statue and knocked on the door. After waiting several minutes he shrugged his shoulders and poked his head inside.

No Dumbledore but Fawkes looked up from his wing and trilled a greeting towards him which made Harry crack a smile.

"Hello, Fawkes." Harry said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Fawkes ruffled his feathers and stretched his wings out which put him at ease. He came over and rubbed his finger against Fawkes' plumage and then asked the lovely phoenix if he saw Dumbledore or knew where he went.

A negative nod was the bird's response and sadly trilled, but Harry kept rubbed his plumage making them both feel better. Harry then back into the bookshelf accidentally causing one of the books to drop on the floor with a heavy thump.

The book was leather-bound, black in color and had blueish-green stitching.

Harry's first instinct was to put it back on the shelf and forget it ever existed, but holding the book in his hands, something deep inside of him stirred. It felt warm and comforting, yet powerful, very powerful.

He kept looking towards the book in his hand and at Fawkes, but the phoenix stayed on his perch, his dark eyes not straying from Harry and trilled a neutral sounding song, which cleared Harry's mind of putting the book back to where it was dropped.

He sent a nod of thanks to Fawkes who nodded back, but then heard voices coming towards the office and needed to find get out.

"Bye Fawkes." Harry said as he quickly slipped out of the office, just as Dumbledore and Snape entered and the door closed.

Harry raced towards the library, hiding the leather-bound book inside his school robes and went towards an isolated section where few could enter and since it was now time for class, but not just any class. Potions but Harry could not bring himself to care, the things running through his head was the battle of feelings he had in Dumbledore's office.

'What could be so important in this book that it has a powerful notice-me-not charm on it and that I could override it as well.'

Harry, shrugged his shoulders and thought about what would he have to lose. If it was something of importance to him, then he would do something, if it was something that doesn't concern him, he would sneak the book back into Dumbledore's office the next time he was out.

Harry opened the bound book and read the first ten pages and he frowned at everything he read so far and kept reading and soon he found himself halfway through the book and he doesn't like he read so far. Not one bit. Soon afterward, he finished the entire journal still reeling from the information brought in front of him.

His entire life has been one giant puppet play and the person controlling the show was Dumbledore and he was the puppet.

A low-sounding snarl ripped from Harry's throat and his teeth were grit and his glasses fell from his face onto the floor showing his piercing green eyes burning with angry. However, there was one last page and it said, 'All the wiped memories of Harry Potter.' But, it was blank.

Harry touched the page and was thrown inside the book and saw he was surrounded by orbs of light. He reached out and touched the nearest one and he found himself back at Pivet Drive, but as he walked around he heard a loud piercing scream that sounded distinctively like a pig and followed the squeals to the backyard and could not believe what he saw.

He saw himself at the age of seven or six, he looked healthier than he remembered, but as he tried to recall those years all that was brought was fuzzy memories and which was giving him a migraine so he stopped and watch the scene play out in front of him.

He was on a white lawn chair watching Dudley get the shit kicked out of what looked like a ..plant?

"Come on Duddikins! If you don't you win you have to please the plant again~."

"N-no, please!" *Punch!* "I'm sorry!" Dudley then fell on the ground and the plant-like monster roared its victory and no one outside knew the wiser.

Memory Harry clapped his hands in applause and waved the monster off, but then realized what the monster wanted when he didn't leave. A month has passed off again.

"Of course, you can take your prize, just make sure he can be fit to go to school tomorrow. We can't have your favorite meat toy taken away from you, can I?"

Dudley soon started crying and begging Harry not let to the monster take him behind the shed. He begged on hand and knee and kissed Harry's black sneakers, which then kicked Dudley back and the monster dragged him off to have..fun.

As Dudley's screams and cries filled the night air a cold, malicious smile lit up memory Harry's face. He broke out into a haunting glee filled laughter that brought a shudder to Harry's spine.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped and memory Harry turned around and faced real Harry.

"Hello~, Harry." The seven-year-old said as he got up from his chair, but as he walked towards him, his appearance changed and he soon stood nose to nose with Harry, except he was more health-looking, confident and had the worse shit-eating grin on his face, he was sure that would make the Dark Lord flinch and piss himself.

Memory Harry snapped his fingers and the Dursley house disappeared from view and they were surrounded by darkness and he conjured up two chairs and a table between them.

They both took a seat and M. Harry said, "We need to talk."

* * *

 **So sorry, I wanted to write this one since I re-watched Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler series again and it kept replay and since I loved both Harry Potter and Black Butler I needed to make this one. I don't there is a Harry is a guard dog of magical England like Ciel is for muggle England. Alright, I've blabbed for too long, now moving onward to the next chapter. Also future warning, this Harry will be dark and cruel, almost like Ciel, he will have a warm side to those that stick with him, but those that stabbed him in the back will face his unholy wrath.**

 **Considering what I have planned for him, the lions are going to be kicked off their throne and I'm going to enjoy it. I love twisting characters around and suiting them to my liking. If you don't like it, piss off and leave me alone. P.S Harry and Ciel will meet each other and those of you the read the Kuroshitsuji manga should know that Lizzy, not the girly girl you might think she is.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

(Flashback)

 _As Dudley's screams and cries filled the night air a cold, malicious smile lit up memory Harry's face. He broke out into a haunting glee filled laughter that brought a shudder to Harry's spine._

 _Suddenly, the laughter stopped and memory Harry turned around and faced real Harry._

 _"Hello~, Harry." The seven-year-old said as he got up from his chair, but as he walked towards him, his appearance changed and he soon stood nose to nose with Harry, except he was more healthy-looking, confident and had the worst shit-eating grin on his face, he was sure that would make the Dark Lord flinch and piss himself._

 _Memory Harry snapped his fingers and the Dursley house disappeared from view and they were surrounded by darkness and he conjured up two chairs and a table between them._

 _They both took a seat and M. Harry said, "We need to talk."_

(Present)

M. Harry- _The Harry that's trapped in the book and contains all his memories that were erased._

R. Harry- _Real Harry_

"What do you need to talk to me about?" R. Harry asked.

"About your missing memories."

"But-"

M. Harry raised a hand to stop him.

He looked R. Harry in the eye and said one question. "Do you remember what happened on the date of August 4, 1987?"

"Huh?"

M. Harry rolled his eyes. "Thought so, that pathetic meddling, disgusting old man."

"Wait, wait! Back up a minute! What do you mean by disgusting?"

A dark frown made its way towards M. Harry's face. "Are you sure you want that answer?"

R. Harry wanted to say no, but his head kept bringing up so many blanks and what he could remember were fuzzy at best. He looked at counterpart and said, "I'll probably kick my own ass for this later, but show me."

M. Harry shrugged his shoulders and reached his hand over the table and R. Harry realized what he was trying to do and gripped his counterpart's hand and a gasp raced out of his mouth as a rush of memories flooded into his head and soon M. Harry let go of R. Harry's hand.

He shook his head of free of cobwebs and looked back at his counterpart and nodded at him, to which he nodded back. R. Harry leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to push back and organize the memories he just received from his counterpart.

M. Harry leaned back and watched him and gave him time to get his mind together.

After a few minutes, R. Harry looked up and had the same eyes as his counterpart.

"So, do you understand now?" M. Harry asked.

"Yes, I do. That and several people need to be taught a lesson." R. Harry replied.

M. Harry smiled and said, "Good, I've been trapped in this damn book for what feels like forever, how long as it been?"

"Well, I'm twelve now, depending on when you were dumped in here?"

"It's been five years already. So much time wasted, but that can be fixed."

"How exactly?"

"You merging with me. It will take about 12 hours." M. Harry said.

"What happens if I do merge with you?"

"You get to become whole again. I'm the rebellious part of you or should I say the more Slytherin part of you, that you tried to reject to fit in with the so-called loyal lions."

R. Harry nodded and looked ashamed as he thought back on it.

M. Harry waved his off and said, "It's not your fault and you were left ignorant and latched on the first person who showed you kindness and it was the half-giant who pointed you in Dumbledore's version of the light as he took you away from our pathetic shitty relatives, of which I'm sure you are dying to return the _fun_ they made you have over the years."

R. Harry smiled and said, "Of course, I am but I can't use magic inside the house."

"Who says you can't?"

"The ministry, that's who."

"You saw the memory of the plant hurting Dudley, that was summoning magic which was wandless and that plant was a summoning, which you will know about later. But, everything will be known tomorrow as you will receive what you were supposed to already have next year on your birthday."

"Really?" R. Harry asked, then saw M. Harry fading away.

"Yes, now it's time to go back." M. Harry said, halfway through fading away.

"Okay... and thank you." R. Harry said, as M. Harry finally faded away.

He felt the area he was in disappear and soon felt himself getting pulled back into reality.

He fell on his butt onto the floor and looked around. He was still alone in where he last was and tucked the book in his school robes and exited the library.

'What a conversation, it seems my sleep won't be boring now will it?' Harry said, went back to the common room, several of his housemates giving him dirty looks to which he ignored, he went upstairs and put a shrinking charm on his trunk, stuck it in his pants pocket and exited the room, not to be seen in the Gryffindor common room for a very long period of time.

He found a place to sleep where he wouldn't be disturbed and he glanced at the points roster and found out that there was a loss of 250 points from potions alone.

'Oh well. No longer my problem.' Harry shrugged.

Harry, used the hidden room that he continually used as his safe haven since this nightmare began. Now he has a chance at getting his life back to where he wants it and no one was going to take that away from him.

On the plus side, the room was hidden and only he could get inside along with adding a password in parseltongue.

It has his bed, a bookshelf, and his trunk at the base of his bed.

Harry stripped off his robes and went to his bed finding comfort in his bed sheets, ignoring the sounds of hissing coming from below him as he lulled himself to sleep.

(Dumbledore's Office)

"Okay. Have any of you seen Harry Potter today?"

"No, that brat missed my class today, this just proves he's as arrogant as his father." Snape sneered.

Sprout and Flitwick, however, rolled their eyes at his usual behavior, but McGonagall didn't say anything which raised several eyebrows in question.

"So, he's missing. What of it? He probably wanted a break from all the nasty looks he's been getting since this situation with the petrification of students and the opening of the chamber has started." Flitwick said.

"It would be normal. That poor looks like he could barely stay awake let alone walk and do work." Sprout said, disappointed at her house, that couldn't just see a boy that was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

McGonagall hasn't said anything and Flitwick asks if she's alright.

She negatively nods and said, "No, I'm not alright. I think I may have hurt the boy more than helped."

"Well, what was it? Did the Golden Boy run away because he couldn't take what he dished out?" Snape sneered.

Sprout looked like she was going to smack him and Flitwick was not that far behind her, along with several other teachers.

"Okay, enough. No fighting in my office, please." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in eyes dimming.

The glares hadn't disappeared, but they apologized for their behavior.

"What did you say, Minerva?"

"I said, his parents would be disappointed in his behavior and that he was practically just another copy of his parents."

"You told him that?! No wonder he couldn't be found, anyone one would want to be alone if in his position." Flitwick said, disappointed.

"Minerva, we'll have words after this." Dumbledore said, his disappointment shining through.

She nodded with her head down.

"Let's leave Harry to work his emotions out, I will talk to him tomorrow and then I will let you talk to you, Albus."

"Alright, thank you Flitwick." He said, with a smile.

'Dammit, where is that brat?' He inwardly sneered.

The rest of the conversation went with the discussion of several petrified students and the complaints of Lockhart of which he openly denied. Dumbledore waved him off and dismissed everyone to their usual routines and had his chat with Minerva. Who now had to apologize to Harry when he first saw him tomorrow morning and the rest of her punishment would be decided from there.

She was plagued with guilt and she felt hollow and sat inside her office for the rest of the day.

Back to Harry, his body was changing, along with his magic, inside if you could imagine several padlocks, doors, and floodgates being unlocked one at a time, releasing every bit of hidden potential and magical power that Dumbledore has hidden away. Changing his body, making it stronger, his mind becoming sharper, the potions that were in his systems was being ripped away from his blood stream and brain. His magic pulsing around him, encasing him in a soft green glow.

Back in Dumbledore's Office, 5-6 silver, spinning devices shattered and dissolved into dust, which brought out a happy trill from Fawkes who was alone in the office and the only awake portrait of Phineas Black who was smirking.

'This is going to be interesting.'

Going back to Harry the glow receded and curled up in his bed, a smile grew on his face and Hogwarts could feel her favorite student finally realize his full power and she would help him and no meddling old coot was going to get her way.

Somewhere in the castle, a bearded old coot was hacking on his lemon drops as he felt the cold hands of death around his neck, but shook it off, his plans were still on course and Harry Potter doesn't know a thing and will be a martyr for the light and Dumbledore will be the most revered wizard, even above Merlin.

The night passed quickly and soon it was morning.

Harry woke up with a yawn and a stretch of his limbs, feeling the satisfying pop of his bones settling back into place. He unconsciously reached for his glasses and put them on, but then he couldn't see and then took them off and saw that everything around him was clear. He did this on and off a few more times before setting his glasses down on his bedside table.

He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the school day and saw his looks have changed as well. His hair wasn't messy, it was straight with curly ends. His eyes were a darker green than he remembered, but that was probably because of the lack of glasses.

He got dressed and went inside the kitchen to eat, by using the method of tickling the pear of the Hufflepuff entrance.

He went to the owlery and found Hedwig and she barked happily at being able to see him.

"Hey girl." He got an owl treat for her, which she took and nipped his finger affectionately.

She hooted in back in reply when she saw several letters in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. I have several letters that need to be delivered." He said, waving the papers in the air.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and stuck out her leg to which Harry tied the papers to them to her and let her go off.

Harry wrote three letters. One to Madam Bones, One to Griphook and the last one to an old friend that he finally remembered with his entire mind intact.

Harry waved Hedwig goodbye and waited for her silhouette to disappear over the horizon.

'Be safe, girl.' He thought.

Harry then took a deep breath and walked outside and towards his next class of Herbology, giving a small smile to Professor Sprout who nodded back, but inwardly was surprised at his new look. She didn't question him and he sat next to Neville who didn't believe him to be evil or the Slytherin heir and actually decided to fully befriend the shy boy

Afterwards, it was Charms and he ignored several Gryffindors and did the spells learned today correctly and efficiently earning points for Gryffindor to which he politely refused, which renewed their dislike, now boarding on hate for him, but his cold green eyes stopped them from trying anything.

Soon class was over and Harry was walking away from the classroom when he was stopped by Malfoy and his two apes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

* * *

 **Ending it! Took awhile, but I really wanted to get this one out there. So there. I'm glad I have over ten follows and favorites on this fanfic alone, which makes me happy. Alright, so anyways, guys later. The letters you will understand later in the next chapter, along with the date of August 4. I want get to the Dursley's tor-I mean righteous punishment. Later.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Afterward, it was Charms and he ignored several Gryffindors and did the spells learned today correctly and efficiently earning points for Gryffindor to which he politely refused, which renewed their dislike, now boarding on hate for him, but his cold green eyes stopped them from trying anything._

 _Soon class was over and Harry was walking away from the classroom when he was stopped by Malfoy and his two apes._

 _"What do you want, Malfoy?"_

(Present)

"What's with your new look, Potter?" He asked.

Their supposed rivalry was on hold with the Parseltongue incident as Malfoy didn't really antagonize him, as he did with Weasley and Granger. She was on the fence with the fight between Ron and Harry and before, Harry could understand and would completely forgive her, but now it showed that she was only there for him when there was no conflict and Harry couldn't have that.

Not anymore.

"Oh nothing, Malfoy. I just found out that my glasses weren't good for me so I got rid of them."

"So, you actually took a step forward of actually looking good for the day. Did you actually tame your hair?"

"Actually, yes, dear Malfoy. It's called shampoo, something your esteemed head of house doesn't like to use very often."

In the dungeons of Hogwarts, a greasy man is working huddling himself inside his room, when he suddenly sneezed and looked around and thought of Potter and how he was going to remove so many points from him, next class.

"Cute. Potter, very cute."

"I aim to please, but we need to continue this later. It's time for the next class and the sheep are congregating."

Malfoy nodded and moved forward as Harry headed towards the owlery.

Harry found Hedwig as she barked for his attention and he smiled and rubbed his finger against her chest as she ruffled her wings and barked happily.

"Hey girl, you delivered my letters? It wasn't too troublesome for you was it?"

Said owl, sharply looked at him and he raised his hands in surrender and said, "Sorry girl, nothing too troublesome for you."

Harry took the attached notes from her legs and put them in his robe pockets and gave Hedwig several treats as he rubbed his fingers on her chest as she playfully nipped at them.

He waved her off and he returned to his bedroom, hidden from untrustworthy Gryffindors and he opened the three letters and read them all.

The first one was from Griphook, who he asked if he could arrange a meeting with him about his finances as well as his entitlement of being Heir Potter along with Heir Black. Griphook's response was that he would allow a meeting with him, on December 27th and that he would discuss everything with him.

The second one was from Madam Bones, he asked if could request a meeting with her as he wanted to discuss the warning from the ministry he got for underage use of magic, which wasn't actually him, but Dobby, a somewhat quirky elf with a protective streak. To which she replied that she would meet with him on December 30th.

The last one was from his friend, who his lost memories finally brought to light. That lost friend was a red-head, but not Weasley red, she had blood red hair, pale skin and dark brown-boarding on black eyes. She was his first friend, who introduced him into the underworld and its rules and was there for him when he was told about his blood right as a guard dog who watches over England.

He then was introduced to Ciel Phantomhive and became friends along with him and he remembered all the good times he had with him along with Lizzy and her cute smile. He just hoped he wasn't as innocent as he was before.

(At the Phantomhive Manor)

"Achoo!" Ciel Phantomhive sneezed and a napkin was shoved in his face.

Ciel took the napkin and wiped his nose, thanking Sebastian.

"Is something a matter, my Lord?" He questioned.

"No, it's nothing." Ciel said, pushing away the bittersweet memory of a messy-haired boy with green eyes.

Sebastian just looked at Ciel, but he didn't say anything.

Sebastian sighed and said that Elizabeth has arrived along with Lady Red.

A nod was his only response.

(Back at Hogwarts)

His friend was Jessica Ann Red, the young niece-in-law to Madam Red, Ciel Phantomhive's aunt. Her letter read that it took him long enough to contact her, but would be forgiven if he took her on a date on New Years' Eve. To which he smiled at her sass and how they had so much catching up to do when he meets her again.

He skipped Transfiguration and went to bed, he didn't feel like dealing with his ex-head of house.

He laid himself on the bed and nodded off for a nap and soon woke up. He went through the kitchen and had the elves fix him a meal and afterward returned and then bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Once again we meet Potty."

"So it seems, dear Malfoy."

"You know your friends are planning to ambush you down there."

"Thanks for the warning, also the twins are planning to prank the entrance of the Slytherin portrait."

Malfoy nodded and went to warn the Slytherins and said, "Thank you."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Said blonde snake stopped mid-step and half turned to face him, "You don't believe the shit the lions are sporting do you?"

"You underestimate me, Potty. I know you're not the Slytherin Heir, as do all the others, its just the other houses don't use common sense, just like you did when you rejected my hand."

"Sorry, being overwhelmed with the idiocy of the weasel, happens to do that." Harry said.

"Do you want to start over?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Hello, my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, my name is Draco Malfoy." Draco replied, returning the gesture.

The pair shook hands, smiled and went their own ways, an alliance came to be, just because of idiocy of lions who jump headfirst into such things without thinking.

Soon, Christmas came to be and Harry was on the train home, with no one noticing until everyone was already home.

(Hogwarts)

"Dammit! Where is the prat?!" Ron said, his negative personality coming through.

"I don't know, we have looked everywhere! Do you think he could have gone home?"

"No, Dumbledore made sure his relatives are horrible to him at home and to make sure he stays here, he's needed to take care of the ruddy snake in the chambers. That and I want my money!"

"You don't think I know that?! All this trouble for a boy that will soon die at the end anyways, if really is gone, then we need to tell Dumbledore, he needs to be back here so we can solve this situation and make sure Dumbledore and Gryffindor get all the credit."

"You're right, we need to inform him. Maybe, if they beat him up like usual then he will learn that leaving Dumbledore's plans is a bad idea."

"Right, let's go."

The rancid pair left the 'supposedly' empty hallway, but two people were inside that hallway with them.

Neville Longbottom, who was going back to his home with grandmother a day late and Luna Lovegood, a lonely Ravenclaw, who was seen as loony, but had a sharper wit than those who insulted and mocked her. She was staying at school grounds for the holidays and she just stumbled across them.

She caught the eye of Neville, who wanted her to come with him and she did.

They have some letters to write to a certain curly-haired, green eyed boy.

On the train, Harry was enjoying himself away from the haughtiness of the Gryffindors and how this Christmas was going to be enjoyable. He took several snacks from the snack cart and changed into Dudley's hand-me-downs for final last time. When the train stopped, he got off and blended into the crowd and went towards Privet Drive #4.

He made himself relax and he searched around for the wards the Dumbledore said, that were surrounding the house. However, as he searched for anything, that resembled wards, all he got was nothing. Nothing was surrounding his 'house', it was all a lie, which made a bittersweet smile light up his face.

'So, other me was right. Dumbledore is a pathetic barmy old man. Oh well, more fun for me.' He entered the gate and put up a wandless, Notice-me-not charm surrounding the whole house along with several reinforced silencing charms.

He entered the house and found that no one was inside and show he decided to redecorate, as he walked across the house it changed to what he wanted and by the time he was finished, the floors were either black tiles or carpet, he made his bedroom from Petunia and Vernon's room and made a basement below the house where three mattresses and with a few thin blankets were there along to top it off as a final insult, he added a doggy door, to push in food.

He destroyed the cupboard and redid the stairs and fixed the furniture and suited it to his tastes, two black leather couches, with a loveseat and a single padded chair. He sat himself down in it and let his magic run wild, not even touching his wand, once.

He heard the jingle of keys, the lock turned and the door opening. A few steps were made inside along with the shutting and locking of the door and then a loud thump and the rolling of several food items were on the floor. It was Petunia and now it was time for him to reveal himself.

He made his chair turn around and he faced her, without his glasses and his curly locks, showing off a malicious grin.

"Hello~, dear Petunia. I'm back, did you miss me?"

A sudden no-sounded scream was his answer, but after several moments when she couldn't hear her own voice, she paled as white as a sheet. He smirked as he slowly got off his chair and went to remind her of her place, which was on the ground, groveling.

"You will pay for the sin of sullying my pride with your blood, but death is too good for you. I'll make sure you pay properly with the magic you are so envious of." The sharp cracking of his knuckles and the shit-eating grin on his face made her want to drop dead right then and there.

Hours had passed, his fun at watching Petunia's suffering had slightly worn him out and she was curled up in the corner of the basement he placed her in, mumbling about Lilly and how she'll torment her even in the afterlife.

Harry decided to say hi to his favorite summon, the one he uses to torment Dudley. He used several hand movements with his magic lighting his fingertips and a dark green symbol lit up the floor and a plant-like creature came out, it looked around and then saw Harry and squealed in enjoy and wrapped him up in a weird semi-pleasant version of a hug with its tentacles.

"I'm sorry, it's been too long hasn't it."

The creature nodded and rubbed its head against Harry's chest.

"You want to torment Dudders don't you?"

A creepy smile lit up its face and it soon the same smile fell across Harry's face.

"Of course, you can. Have fun, you also play with the bigger one."

A happy squeal came the plant and Harry waved the lovely creature off.

Harry went upstairs and went towards his new bedroom and told the creature that when it was done playing, they would have to toss them in the basement and lock the door.

Harry nodded off to sleep, the sounds of Vernon and Dudley screaming and pleas for help and mercy lulling him to sleep.

Soon, the morning has arrived and he woke up from his bed with a smile and made his way downstairs and his summon was on the coach made his good morning greeting in a series of clicks and squeals.

"Good morning to you as well. Do you wish to stay or do you want to return?"

It lifted two tentacles for wanting to return and Harry nodded.

"Make sure to tell everyone else, that I will summon them whenever I get the chance."

The plant creature nodded and Harry released the magical hold tying him to the mortal realm.

He used his magic to pull out all his relatives out the basement and made certain hand gestures with his fingers that had his magic lighting the tips of his fingers and let the magic encircle all of them. They would act normal outside and around people, but inside they would react as they should around Harry.

Think of it as a more complicated form of the Imperious Curse, put less detectable.

Harry sent them off to do their daily routine and not to return until later this evening, they nodded, went about their days with their horrid personalities and didn't think of returning until evening.

As soon as the door closed a fluttering of owls went came about and tapped on the window.

It was an owl and it was Ron's and Fawkes?

"Pig." Harry said, curtly.

"Fawkes." Harry replied in a more relaxed tone.

"If you don't mind, Fawkes."

A sharp nod was his reply and he stepped into the house and looked at Harry.

Harry turned his attention to Pig and went about addressing the letters.

Both of them were from Hermione and Ron, overall expressing how disappointed they were in leaving the school grounds without telling them. That and Ron's had a cheap apology that baby could see through.

"Sod off the both of you." Harry grumbled.

"Sorry pig, you have to go the entire way just for nothing."

Harry took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione, with Ron's being 'Sod off, you pathetic prat.'

Hermione's being more lengthy being how sad she is and that both you and Ron can be lovers now, how you get what you deserve, I wonder what you were aiming for, companionship or just hiding your rancid personality which granted you no friends in the first place.

He tied the letters to pig and waved him off, then turned to Fawkes who looked around the house and then back to Harry and trilled a question.

Harry shrugged and said, "I'm no longer under his control."

Fawkes trilled a happy trill and encircled Harry in a sea of bright colorful flames that gave him comfort.

"You're not going to give the letter?"

A negative nod was his answer.

"We're going to screw with Dumbledore until he finally gets kicked out right?"

A positive trill was his reply.

"So sneaky, Fawkes. Just remember, you are always welcome, just don't bring the old coot, he could get a nasty surprise."

A positive trill which sounded distinctly like laughter was his answer.

"Good boy." Harry said, rubbing his fingers against his plumage.

The phoenix then disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Harry went about his day, ravaging the kitchen for breakfast and stuffed himself full. "I should go back, to the magical world and see what I should have." Harry was looking forward to the nice holiday he was about to have and no old coot and his cronies were about to get in his way.

* * *

 **Ending it the chapter, finally. I really needed to finish this chapter or I wouldn't be able to move on. Anyways, I thank you for all the support, favorites and follows, I have so far on this fanfiction. By the way, if you all want great fanfics, go these three fanfiction authors.**

 **Nomadic Chaos, that dude made an awesome fanfic called the Scarlet Spider of Gotham, which kicks ass by the way and I love it, that and whoever flagged his first one, I hate you will all the feeling I have in my body right now.**

 **Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex, his stories are awesome, if you enjoy smutty stories like I do and enjoy the Hellsing pairing Alucard x Seras like I do. That and be warned, his stories do have warnings on them, so I want no bitching on his reviews or I will come down upon you like Naruto does with his ramen, and trust me, its not pretty.**

 **Last and certainly not least, Pravus666, whose fanfictions kick ass and who I really want to go to Naka-kon next year and it sounds like a blast. Anyways, I wish him the best of luck.**

 **Love to all those who read my stories and those who review them.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Harry went about his day, ravaging the kitchen for breakfast and stuffed himself full.

"I should go back, to the magical world and see what I should have." Harry said to himself.

Harry was looking forward to the nice holiday he was about to have and no old coot and his cronies were about to get in his way.

(Present)

Harry went out and saw Petunia's purse on the table, his plant friend must have put it on there when he finished playing with Vernon and Dudley.

'Good.' He smirked.

He took the purse with him and went outside, locking the door and went out of the neighborhood and waved down a taxi and who he asked to take him to a clothing store.

The taxi driver nodded and drove the boy to a clothing store and asked the boy for several pounds, which Harry gave and a tip.

As he walked out the car, he gave the boy a grin and drove off. Harry entered the building and considering that it was near Christmas it was mainly packed with mothers looking for clothes for their children, but some of them looked up at him when he entered the store.

He walked around the store and looked at several pieces of clothing until a woman worker came up to him and asked he needed some help picking out clothes. Harry said that he did and she nodded back. The woman picked out several pieces of clothing from several racks, from jeans to shorts to jackets to shirts and to shoes.

She carried all of the clothes on one arm and the shoe boxes in one hand and Harry asked if he could help carry some of them to lighten her load, but she just gave him a small smile and said she could handle it. She led him to the dressing room to try on the clothes she picked out for him.

After two hours of modeling which wasn't as bad as he first, though, the nice lady took all the clothes he wanted and left the clothes he didn't in the dressing room.

She rung up the price for the clothing and he gave her the money that was needed and a tip that made her eyes widen. She was about to give several pounds back, but he was already out the door and on his way and she just stared at the young boy but was brought back to her job when a mother caught her attention.

"Do you know that boy who just left?"

"Yes, he lives on my street with the Dursley family. His name is Harry Potter."

"How is he? He seems like such a polite young man."

"Well, that's the confusing part."

"Huh?"

"I know, Petunia and her husband say he's a troublemaker, but the boy usually helps me and several other women around the neighborhood when his relatives and cousin are not home."

"Hmm~."

"There is a lot more to Harry Potter, then it seems."

The mother, just smiled as she placed the items she wanted on the counter, paid for them and left the store.

Harry just returned home and placed his new wardrobe inside his new bedroom and went downstairs.

It was noon and he heard a fluttering of wings outside the window and opened it.

A soft hoot came out and Hedwig landed on his right shoulder rubbed her head against his face.

"Hey girl, have a good morning?" Harry asked, absentmindedly rubbing his finger against her chest.

A pleasant sounding hoot was her reply.

Harry closed the window and walked back towards the couch to lay on it, with Hedwig resting on him, making herself comfortable.

"Enjoying our new house, Hedwig?"

She nodded yes and went off to explore the house. Harry sighed, picked up a Charms book and started to read. The day soon turned into evening and the Dursley's returned, their disgusting personalities changed to them shuffling their feet, their complexions turned pale and haunted as they meekly knocked on the door waiting to be let in.

Harry let his wand less magic open the door for him and the Dursleys shuffled themselves inside, being extremely weary of touching anything inside.

Harry smirked to himself as he took in their fear of them.

'Reap what you sow, you mongrels.'

He went upstairs, closed and locked his bedroom door and fell back onto his bed. His mind went towards his dreams.

Fast forward to December 27th, Harry went towards barrier separating wizards from muggles and looked around seeing nobody around, he ran towards the barrier and entered the wizard world.

Harry brushed himself off and went towards Gringotts and he entered the building and came across its motto in Latin, which he strongly agreed with.

 _'Fortius Quo Fidelius'_ or in English, 'Strength through loyalty.'

Harry went towards a goblin teller and waited to for him to finish what he was doing before tell him of his appearance.

The goblin in question was shocked as a boy and a wizard at that would be demanding his attention, however, the young boy just waited for him to finish his letters.

The goblin, placed his finished letters to the side and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, please. I'm here for a meeting with Griphook, I'm supposed to meet him today to discuss my titles and my finances." Harry said, politely.

The goblin fought the urge to rub his eyes as he stared the polite wizard in front of him. All the wizards, he'd dealt with before were rude, inconsiderate and impatient, but this boy was none of that, it made him feel a slight urge of respect, even if he squished it down.

"You can see Griphook, you just need to wait ten minutes in the lobby, if you can do that?"

"I can, thank you for letting me know." Harry said, bowing first and then backing out.

The goblin stared at the back of the nice wizard and let his thoughts run rampant in his head.

He left his desk and went to get Griphook and knocked on his door and waited for his response to be let in.

"Enter."

The goblin in question entered the office and said that Harry Potter has arrived for his meeting with him.

Griphook's head snapped up and said to bring Harry Potter up to his office immediately.

The goblin left immediately and took Harry Potter to Griphook's office.

Harry reached the office and knocked twice, waiting for a response on the other side, to which a gruff 'Come in.'

Harry entered and stood in front of the goblin in question and he took a seat in front of him.

"Good morning Griphook."

"You still remember me?" He asked.

A smile was Harry's response, "Of course, I could never forget the first goblin, I have met."

A small smile appeared on Griphook's face before he schooled his appearance.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way, you are here to discuss your finances and your status as Heir to several houses, is that correct?"

"Yes, it appears Dumbledore has been leading me around like a puppet on strings in my last two years since I have entered the magical world."

"Care to explain in more detail?"

Harry went about explaining what happened during his first year and the first half of the second year and the leather bound novel he took with him as proof and gave to Griphook.

The goblin flipped through it, his eyes widening so much it looked like it could pop out of his skull.

Soon, he finished and returned the bound book to Harry which he placed back in his jacket.

"So, how can I help you?" Griphook stated firmly, he hated cheaters and hated those that cheated honest people and children even more.

"Help me ruin Dumbledore." Harry simply asked.

A large grin lit up Griphook's face.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Follow me."

The goblin got up and led the way for Harry to follow and lead him to the back of the bank where he would show the proof of his blood. He took out a bowl and made Harry stick his hand out and gave him a knife.

Harry saw where he was going with this and dragged the knife across the palm of his hand, letting the crimson liquid spill into the bowl, telling him of his heritage.

Soon, the results came back and the cut was healed.

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lillian Ann Potter Nee Evans

Godfather: Sirius Black

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Heir to the House of Potter by bloodline and Heir to the House of Black by current Head, Sirius Black, along the entitlement of Guard Dog to the Queen.

Vault(s): 365, 84, 52, 4, 69, 77 and 99

Griphook gave Harry Potter a look as the boy or young man in question stared at the state of his vaults and his expression was a mixture shock, happiness, and nervousness.

"So I am a Guard Dog for the Queen?"

"Yes, you are. This title has been passed down from between the Black and Potter bloodlines for centuries and are you sure you know of the one in the Muggle World?"

"The Phantomhive family and the current heir Ciel Phantomhive."

"Correct. He takes care of the underworld in the Muggle world, you are now responsible for taking care of the one in the Magical World."

"Do my parents have a will or was I suppose to have a guardian that would help me in the magical world?" Harry asked.

"Yes, your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, but considering your grimace and the state of your finances and the proof the book you showed me tells me that you do not want him as your guardian."

A small smile was his answer.

"The other guardians that are suppose to take care of you would be Sirius Black, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones, and Remus Lupin. Under no circumstances should Harry James Potter should be taken under the custody of Petunia Evens nee Dursley and Vernon Dursley, they despise magic and would take out their fear and angry out on Harry. This was a part of the will of your parents, Harry and it was viewed by Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black."

"What happened to Sirius Black?"

"He was taken to Azkaban for his betrayal against the Potters for leading the Dark Lord to their deaths."

"Hmm, what about the rest of my guardians?"

"Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured to insanity, Mr. Lupin is a werewolf and so the wizarding public would never allow a werewolf near their children, especially the Boy-who-lived."

A short, low growl was Harry's response.

"Amelia Bones had thought you were under the care of the Longbottoms and she could never reach you, apparently Dumbledore placed anti-owl ward around you or your house, to isolate you."

"So it seems."

Harry leaned back into the comfortable chair and took a minute to collect his thoughts.

"What do you wish to do next, Mr. Potter?"

"Claim my rings." Was the simple statement.

Harry got up and followed Griphook as he took out several boxes and opened them.

Three rings, one for the left thumb and the other two for his right thumb and forefinger.

The Black family ring is dark green with a grim entwined with a snake along with 'B' engraved into the gem and it is outlined with runes and it's a portkey.

The Potter family ring is scarlet red with a griffin on it along with 'P' engraved into the gem and outlined with runes and it is a portkey.

The Queen's Watch Dog ring is golden signet ring with the Queen's crest on it and it used a stamp to wax seal on documents.

"Harry James Potter, do you accept the responsibilities to which these rings will bestow upon you."

"I do."

"So mote it be, you may now take your rings."

Harry placed the rings on his hand, the Queen's ring gave him a golden glow, the Black ring gave him an emerald glow and then his birthright, the Potter ring gave him a scarlet glow.

Harry cracked his knuckles and let his magic flow out showing his power grew ten times more than his previous one and made Griphook's eyes pop out of his skull and made him think this was the person who really did off Voldemort and if he did come back, this young man was going to pound him into the dirt.

"Thank you for all your help, Griphook." Harry bowed.

"My pleasure, Lord Potter, Anything else?"

"Disable Dumbledore and anyone who does not have my permission to access my vaults and those who took money from it, to pay it back in full."

A cruel smirk lit up his face and said, he would work on it immediately.

Harry exited the bank in a very good mood and moved from store to store buying several things he should've done last year.

He bought a trunk with several compartments, new school robes of silky material along with several articles of wizard clothes and several books of Charms since he got more interested in the topic since his isolation. He returned to the Muggle World and let his mind wonder to the rest of his vacation. His relatives avoiding him and treating him with the same respect and fear he instilled in them at the age of seven.

Going forward to December 30th, Harry went towards the Ministry building and went up towards the secretary and she nearly screamed at seeing Harry Potter up close, but he brought a finger to his lips in a be quiet gesture and she clammed her mouth shut.

"I'm here because I have an appointment with Madam Bones, if you could please allow me to pass without drawing attention to me, would be much appreciated." Harry finished with a cute smile, that made the secretary's heart pound in her chest and she nodded slowly and said she was in her office waiting for him and the elevator would take him to her, just press the combination 4-6-2-1 and you would be taken to her door.

Harry gave her another heart-melting smile and a thank you and left towards the elevator. He pressed the combination and the elevator went several ways which made him thank Merlin that he had a light lunch before he came here. The Knight Bus serves as a great reminder of such a fact. Soon the elevator stopped and a simple ding rang out and the doors opened towards a hallway and he stepped out as the doors to elevator closed behind him.

He walked towards the door of Amelia Bones and knocked twice and sharp 'Come in' was her response and he entered inside and shut the door behind him and she looked up to see Harry Potter put his hood down showing his face, which changed since the last time she had seen him in the newspaper.

...If you can call that rag, the Daily Prophet a newspaper, then yeah.

His hair was not as scruffy and it was long and curled at the tips, he wasn't wearing his glasses which showed off his mother's green eyes and you could see he had inherited the good parts of his parent's mind. She could see his mother's intelligence and his father's wit. A slight shiver ran down her spine as she imagined his anger as James was extremely nasty when angered and Lilly could put all ruthless Slytherins to shame when pushed.

She just silently prayed was that rage never pointed in her direction when his fuse was lit.

She swallowed and stared at the young man in her office and gestured for him to take a seat to which he did and laid himself in the seat and he started the conversation.

Harry told Madam Bones, that Dobby entered his home and did the magic that gave him his warning of improper use of magic and Madam Bones asked if he could provide a memory of it, to which he said he wish he could, but does not know how to.

Madam pulled out a pensive and used her wand and touched it to his temple and pulled out a memory string and placed it in the bowl. She viewed it and saw that he was correct and dispersed the memory.

She leaned back into her chair, took a paper wrote several sentences, summoned an owl, tied it the animal and then send it off.

"There, the warning will be removed from your record anything, you want to add?"

"Actually yes, one is that I am emancipated and the other is about Dumbledore not doing his job and I think Hogwarts might be in danger."

Madam Bones' eyes widened and then harden and she asked him to elaborate.

Harry explained the first part of his second year with the Parseltongue incident to which Harry asked if she had a problem with it, but she replied that she did not have any problem with it and wanted him to continue.

He soon finished the story with everything that found out about Dumbledore with the book he had along with his emancipation and taking his right as Heir. He finished the story and then leaned back to let it sink in for Madam Bones.

She sighed and took off her monocle and rubbed her temples.

"May I please she the book you have in your position?"

Harry nodded and gave her the book to through and her eyes widened at some pages and narrowed at the others, he could her magic affecting the room and changing the temperature from hot to cold at random.

She closed the book, returned to him and placed her head in her hands.

"Dumbledore is going to pay."

"So, you're on the train of destroying Dumbledore as well?"

A sharp snap of her head and grim look of determination was his reply.

"Good, where to start first?"

"How about your Godfather Sirius Black?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yes, of course, but we need to get him out of there without anyone from Dumbledore's group or the rest of the ministry knowing."

"I can do that, I have several aurors loyal to me and me alone."

"So, when are you going to get Sirius, out as soon as the storm finishes which is tomorrow, he's been in there long enough."

Harry smiled and said thank you.

She smiled back.

The rest of the meeting was with Hogwarts and his parseltongue situation, but the answer to that would be set up several gems with the recordings of roosters around Hogwarts and the removal of certain meddlesome Headmaster when taking care of the snake.

The pair finished the meeting with a bow and he exited with a wave to Madam Bones as he left for home.

She placed her head in her hands and let out a single tear.

'It saddens me that a boy has to go through so much all because an old man wants to stay in the limelight and Sirius..I'm so sorry.'

She pulled out an old photo and it was of her and Sirius Black when they were dating, in secret. But, it only made her want to try harder for justice to be served and those that got in her way to face her wrath.

Which made several people of the ministry including Fudge and Umbridge shiver violently.

Soon New Years Eve' came out and which gave the air a chill, he was protected from the worst of it from his thick winter coat. He walked away from the Dursley's and went down the snow covered road, flagging down a taxi, his wand in his pocket and his wallet filled both muggle and wizarding money in his pant's pocket.

He told the taxi driver to take him to London and the ride was ridden in comfortable silence as Harry took to looking out the window to the area, his dark emeralds taking in the scene before him and soon the ride stopped.

He gave the taxi driver his money and left, the driver peeling out when he took several steps away.

He walked down the streets, the adults paid little attention to him, but the women paid a bit more attention as his dark, curly locks fell over his face, his tan skin with dark emeralds for eyes and pale full lips, going downwards to his white button up and with black pants and black boots, tying it together with his thick winter jacket.

He reached his destination and entered the cafe, he made a reservation at and the waiter gestured him to follow her and lead him to a booth with a view.

"What would like this afternoon, sir?" She asked, pulling out a pen and paper.

Harry slightly smiled and asked for a cup of coffee with cream and sugar.

The female waiter nodded and said, she would be right back with his drink.

Harry took the menu and glanced at it, until a sudden click of heels and stopped in his direction and he raised his eyesight to come across a person he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Jessica Ann Red." Harry asked.

"Harry James Potter." She replied.

Harry smiled and gestured for her to take a seat, to which she did and unbuttoned her thick winter coat, showing off her love of scarlet red.

She grew up well, from what Harry could tell.

Her skin was still pale, but a had a hint of tan in it, suggesting she likes to be outside, her face still had some of her soft features, but lost all her baby fat and she grew taller, almost to his new height. Her dark brown eyes still shone and her hair changed. It was no longer straight and short, but long and curly.

She wore a long-sleeved black and scarlet dress that stopped mid shin with black boots and gloves.

"It's been too long, Potter."

"Yes, it has Jessica."

She slightly pouted as she pulled off her gloves and placed them at her side, "It's Jessi or Ann, Potter."

"And, to you its Harry or Sir." He finished.

The two stared down at each other until they cracked a smile and shared a laugh.

"It's been too long, dear Jessi."

The female waiter came back with his order and looked at Jessica and she ordered a coffee with milk and honey along with her order of pancakes and an omelet to which Harry ordered a platter of blood pudding, eggs and pancakes as well and sent the nice lady away to complete their orders.

The couple spent the day catching up with each other's pasts.

Harry was shocked and angered at the so-called pathetic maggot named Raiden Ice that thought he could take his place as the Queen's watchdog, made his blood boil. He was a braggart and by the disgust of Jessica's tone of what she said about him, he was a weakling as well.

Jessi was a nice person, but she was extremely blunt when it came to pointing out people's flaws when they denied they had any.

Jessi was horrified that a headmaster of school could do that and was enraged at what is so-called friends did to him along with the majority of Hogwarts. The only ones that didn't bother him or actually believed him was a Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood, a girl he needed to get to know better and Neville Longbottom, some one who actually tried to be with him through this, but pushed away not wanting him to get outcasted either.

However, they moved on to lighter topics and Harry asked about Ciel and she laughed and told him everything, including about Lizzy and his new workers and butler.

"Tell him, I cannot wait to meet him again." Harry said as he finished his meal along with Jessica, with Harry paying for both their meals.

Harry gave her his arm to which she took and lead them out of the cafe.

They walked around town, the snow stopped and only the snow on the streets remained as people past the couple with a curious eye but left them alone thinking along the lines of young love. They spent the day together, laughing and chatting like they used to, but soon the day must retire for night to take its place.

"It's been fun, Jessi."

"Yes, it has, but the sun is setting and we have to go home."

"Soon, enough I will be able to return back to you, but not now. Tell Ciel, that I will return and I can't wait to see him again."

"I'll pass the message on."

The pair hugged and Harry placed a kiss on her hand and flagged down a taxi for her.

"It's good to have you back, Harry."

"It's good to be back, Jessi."

The pair went their separate ways and dream of each other, the next few months were going to be interesting. The downfall of those who cross the Potter family will be painful and long.

...And Harry couldn't wait for it.

* * *

 **Ending it! Damn what a long ass chapter, I wanted to finish this one, before moving on, I like this fanfiction a lot. I want Dumbles' punishment to be long and painful, just like the pain he made Harry suffer through. Anyways, thank you for all the favorites and follows of this fanfic, it makes me very happy to see many people who like this one. The next chapter will be... A secret, wait for it and sorry for the long wait, but I hope the long chapter makes up for it.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Harry Potter was resting on his chair, his relatives in their closet, still sleeping, in the early hours of the morning and Harry let his magic circle around him in a protective glow, that would snap him awake if any of his relatives woke up. He slowly closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

 **(Warning!) (Warning!) (Mentions of child rape in this chapter and torture) (You have been warned!)**

 **(Flashback)(August 4th, 1987)**

A six barely turned seven-year-old Harry Potter was curled up in the corner of his cupboard, his body racked with pain, the poor boy looked to be four instead of seven and he was heavily malnourished, with red lash marks covered practically every inch of his body.

He tried not to move too much as he was still sore from his 'birthday present' from the Dursley family, Dudley and his gang beating the shit out of him, Petunia hit him with a frying pan which knocked out a tooth a bit of blood on her kitchen floor and practically screamed at him for over an hour, making him clean the floor while she put her foot his head, telling him freaks like him and her sister should be on the floor like vermin they were. After that was the worst one, was Vernon, as he could still recall with he did to him, which sent shudders down his spine. He never stayed in his cleaning bucket as long as he did after that.

But, his mind went blank for most of that torment, but he felt the disgust of everything the Dursleys were and wanted them dead and thought scared him. Death..Usually, no seven year ever has death on the brain, but considering that this was Harry, he usually met him on a semi-weekly/monthly basis. Depends on how the environment affected the Dursleys though, but sometimes while he was sleeping he could have sworn he heard a woman crying and a man trying to comfort her and tell him something, but he would wake up before he could get what the man wanted to tell him.

Anyways, back to the poor boy, he was shuddering, it was night and the cool summer nights were still there, was not clashing well with his raw marks and bruises and the ribs that could be counted. As he was about to nod off to an uncomfortable sleep, but the deep thumps from above, snapped him awake and shivers ran through his body. He wanted to be anywhere, anywhere but in this damn cupboard, but considering the different locks in front of it, made it nearly impossible. He wanted to curl up in a hole and die as the footsteps neared his cupboard and the slow clicks and turns of the locks unlocking under Vernon's will.

He wished whatever green light, that took his mom, took him instead as Vernon's ugly face filled his sight and he was grabbed by his neck and the slam of the cupboard was the last thing he truly heard before he went blank with pain. He tore off his rags and shoved himself inside and the disgusting sounds it made barely reached his ears, all he could hear was crying from the nice woman who would whisper lullabies to him since he could remember and the angry snarling from the gentleman. Soon, the disgust came back full force as he was filled and made an effort not to show it on his face, making it as blank and dull as possible.

Vernon heaved his heavy frame off of Harry, showing new scars and bite marks along with the brand of a fire poker on his back in the shape of an 'X' he had gotten at the age of three. He went into the kitchen and took out a knife as Harry's green eyes followed his sight.

"Well, freak you served your purpose, now its time for you to go to hell along with your freakish family, enjoy the burning pits of he-" He was about to raise his knife down into Harry's chest but a bright light enveloped him and seemed to suck the warmth out of the room, the light faded and a dark growl emerged from Harry. He was no longer naked, he was covered in a dark purple satin cloak, his face looked fuller and he was no longer malnourished, he looked like a normal healthy seven-year-old.

Behind Harry, a shadow was behind him, keeping Vernon pinned with its purple eyed ice-cold stare. A woman's voice that was soft like silk, but demanded complete and utter attention spoke, "Harry James Potter, you have called for me and I have answered, what do wish of me?"

"Pain..Make that fat bastard in front of me, experience the same pain that I have been subjected to, I want you to make the Dursleys suffer and then never forget their transgressions against me!" Harry commanded.

"Consider it done, my Lord."

The shadow, then morphed into a woman, in a silky purple and silver-trimmed dress with black elbow-length gloves and short heels.

Vernon was soon introduced into several other demons, which were now his summons at Harry's beck and call. The plant-like creature which was his companion, who was named the Click as he responds he a manner of clicks and squeals. A small person, who was covered head to toe in stitches was named Stitch, a tall one that was shirtless but had a dark smock that was stained with blood and had a pyramid for a head and had a heavy looking sword was named pyramid head and lastly a cloak covered entity was named Maggot. The reason for this name will be later.

They all took turns forcing him to relive his sins, every single abuse he bestowed on Harry was given to him ten times worse, thanks to Click and they spent the rest of the night doing several other tortures, healing him and then repeating the process. Between the fifth hour of torment, Petunia came downstairs and considering her massive lungs, Dudley was not that far behind. The screams were glorious to Harry's ears, sitting on the now named Rosaria Michelson's lap as he basked in his relatives suffering. Fully aware and sneering down at them, like they were lower than the muck that he used to wallow in.

Harry smiled at his power over them and after a year of total control, **he** came to Pivet Drive, undoing everything he wanted, he just wanted his peace, but he changed everything back to the Dursleys realm of control and then he came up to my room and talked to me.

Telling me that for the greater good, was for me to be weak, looking up only to him and then to die, he thought he could get away with it, but Harry didn't make it this long without being sneaky. His magic was all around the house and he added runes to the house to prevent Vernon from doing what he did last year and the years before, it was reminder, stating that I am still here and active, you or your cunt of a wife or hippo of a son try any of that again, I'll make what I did last year seem like a play date. Even someone as stupid as Vernon can get the message real quick, after that.

He put locks, bonds and seals on Harry, warping his personality and dimming and thinning his magic to where he thought it was acceptable and as he was about to leave, Harry said, "You haven't won, Dumbledore. Even when I disappear, he will find me and then I will crush you under my heel and make sure you never recover." Dumbledore, then punched his hand into Harry's chest tearing out the incarnation of what he dubbed as 'Bad' Harry and turned his mortal body into a perfect sacrifice for the Light side.

He forced the incarnation in the leather bound book, and said, "Now you will be forever trapped in there and will never come out. You are mine, mind, body, and soul. You are my pawn and there is nothing you can do will change that."

Harry's reply to that?

When Dumbledore finally left, he 'forgot' something, and when he made it to his office, he screamed bloody murder and fell in a fetal position cupping his now missing balls and penis. Apparently, Harry before he was sealed away put a time-delayed cutting curse on his shaft and balls, leaving him neutered for life. Harry always get the last laugh. Always.

 **(End of Flashback)(Warning is over!)(Warning is over!)**

Harry, woke up in his comfortable chair thanks to Click, who squealed a good morning, Harry replied good morning as well. A soft hoot, made him look up to see Hedwig.

"Hey, girl, not bored I hope?"

A light ruffle of feathers was her reply and he chuckled.

Soon the hooting of unfamiliar owls reached his ears and his head turned to the door to see a woman of tan skin with long lavender-tinted hair and purple eyes wearing a gown of a maid of silver and blue came inside carrying two owls a brown owl and a grey one, he barely recognized Neville's owl whose name escapes his mind for the moment, but not recognize the others.

"My little lord?" Rosaria asked.

A smile lit up Harry's face. "Yes, Rosaria?"

"I come and bring owls, they were trying to enter the ward you set up around your house, but did not wish to disturb you."

'Yep, definitely Neville.'

"Please bring them to me."

Rosaria let the owls go and they flew to rest on the armrests of the chair, Harry was sitting on. They stuck out their legs with had letters attached to them and Harry lightened them of their loads. Rosaria set a plate of bacon for them to share and made a separate one for Hedwig, who hooted her thanks.

He read the letters and picked the one from Neville first, which first stated pleasantries and how he wished to get to know him better, to which mentally agreed and then down to what he stumbled upon when he was in the apparently empty hallway and told Harry about his encounter with Weasley and Granger and how they talked about him and a plan, and how you were beaten at your relatives so you wouldn't stray from Dumbledore's plan. He then went on to saying he could do what he wanted with this information or ignore it, but as a friend wanted to let him know.

Harry smiled at the nervousness of the shy boy, Neville was anything, but stupid and he was far from a squib as several people including Snape says about him. He was no squib, he was just limited by the environment he was in, his overbearing grandmother and the negative and oppressive atmosphere of the Gryffindors. The only brave lion would be Neville and the Twins.

He placed the letter at the side and then read Luna's. Which to a regular person they would be distracted by the weird sounding names of the magical creatures Luna talked about in the letter, but Harry maneuvered around it, reading that she explained what Weasley and Granger said in the hallway and that she was going to stick by him and another thing about Nargles infecting most of the population of Hogwarts.

He just decided to take her word for it, she was called Loony because of her 'imaginary' creatures, but the way her eyes would glass over as she stared off into space, made him think differently. He sent letters back to the both of them and told Neville, that he believed him and that they would talk on the train back to school and to Luna that he believed her and they would talk when he returned to Hogwarts. He sent the owls on their way back to their owners.

He went about the rest of his vacation sending letters back and forth from Neville, Luna, and Jessica, although their conversations were more.. _private._

Soon, the day to start the second part of the second year as arrived and Harry went towards the train.

He wore a pair of black jeans, that fit him, a crisp white collared button up shirt that was tied with a black belt and dark shoes. He bored the train and Hedwig stayed on his shoulder in the meantime. He settled into his compartment just fine and was about to pick out a Charms book until he heard the irritating, familiar voice of Granger nearing his compartment. He placed a Heavy notice-me-not charm on the handle and it made flee the area.

'Good. I'm not dealing with Miss Know it all, right now.'

He made the charm lighter so that Neville could find him and went back to reading.

Soon the compartment door opened, but it was neither Neville, it was Malfoy.

"So, Malfoy or Draco? What do you want of me?"

"Nothing, just visiting, also seeing that you've changed from those rags you called clothes."

Harry chuckled and invited Draco inside, but he politely declined and said that he had people waiting for him, to which Harry nodded and they left with a few bantering words and he left the compartment.

Neville then entered the compartment and the pair spent an hour talking and then the time to change into their uniform has arrived and then the train stopped at Hogwarts and the pair went back to the castle.

The second part of the second year has started and it was going to be different for Harry, he was going to make sure of that and make sure those who crossed him were going to pay.

 **(Muggle Britain) (Phantomhive Manor)**

A navy haired boy with an eye patch was sitting in a comfortable chair in front of a desk doing paperwork until a sharp knock on the door disrupted him and he said a sharp, "Come in."

It was his butler, Sebastian who stood in front of his desk, bowed and said that Jessica Red was outside the office.

Ciel told him to let her in, to which Sebastian bowed and opened the door and to which Jessica bowed politely to Sebastian who returned it and left the room.

"Good afternoon, Ciel."

"Good afternoon, to you as well, Jessica or Jess." He said with a slight smile.

"I have a message from you from a person that is no longer missing."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Harry James Potter."

Ciel's head snapped up and he looked shocked and then schooled his features immediately.

"So, he's back. Took him long enough."

"He said, that he will return and that he can't wait to see you again."

"..That's it?"

"That's it."

Ciel snorted and said, "Of course, just like him, he was never one to munch words, tell him that I can't to see him again either. It's been too long since I've had a decent game, besides with you."

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive." She bowed, with a touch of mockery

He waved her off and she left his office with another day in the future for all four of them to enjoy themselves once more.

 **(Back to Hogwarts)**

Harry entered with all the returning students, staying out of the sight of Weasley and Granger until he sat down in his spot on the table, to the corner of the table with Neville at his side.

He waited for Dumbledore to make his speech and when he finally finished, he summoned the food onto the plates and the students when about with their meals, as they were finished, his head of house told him that he had a meeting with Dumbles and how he enjoyed Chocolate Balls, which made Harry morbidly chuckle considering he no longer had any in the first place.

Neville looked at him worriedly, but Harry assured him that he would be fine and sent him on his way, the rotten pair stared at him, condescendingly, thinking that Dumbledore would put him in his place. However, Harry was going to make sure that they pay.

Harry went up the staircase of Dumbledore's office and said, "Chocolate Balls." The statue then moved and Harry went up the stairs and a "Come in." was heard on the other side to which Harry opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Harry, my boy. Please come take a seat. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to take a seat, to which he did and silently removed the compulsion, loyalty and trusting charms on the chair as he sat in it.

"So where have you been, for your vacation Harry?"

"The Dursleys, you know the hellhole on the miserable little street of Pivet Drive."

"Oh, it cannot be that bad my boy."

"Moving on from darker topics, what do you require of me?"

"Obliviate!"

Harry's eyes took a dull shine to it and Dumbledore smiled and was about to state in orders, until a soft chuckle emerged from Harry and made him tighten his grip on his wand, he was about to state his orders until a glow of magic surrounded Harry, his eyes no longer dull, but shining with unbridled power.

"Think you can obliviate me, huh? Dumbles."

"Too bad, but I want you to remember. The Harry you wanted for a martyr is dead and gone, along with all your locks and compulsions on my body. You could compare it to your dead and dry testicles that are no longer with you."

That made Dumbledore's eye widen and then his eyes grew dark and a low growl emerged from his throat.

"Huh, what do you know, barmy old goats can growl." Harry smirked.

* * *

 **Ending it! Next chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction, I wonder if I can make several chapters in one day with this one, maybe, not sure. Anyways, the next chapter will be more interesting. Considering that Harry knows that a snake that can petrify students is lurking about and how he got Madam Bones and the goblin nation to help him bring down Dumbles. So, yeah..can't wait. Laters everyone.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Obliviate!"

Harry's eyes took a dull shine to it and Dumbledore smiled and was about to state his orders, until a soft chuckle emerged from Harry and made him tighten his grip on his wand, he was about to state his orders until a glow of magic surrounded Harry, his eyes no longer dull, but shining with unbridled power.

"Think you can obliviate me, huh? Dumbles."

"Too bad, but I want you to remember. The Harry you wanted for a martyr is dead and gone, along with all your locks and compulsions on my body. You could compare it to your dead and dry testicles that are no longer with you."

That made Dumbledore's eyes widen and then his eyes grew dark and a low growl emerged from his throat.

"Huh, what do you know, barmy old goats can growl." Harry smirked.

(Present)

"How the hell did you escape! You were trapped inside the journal, I put you in there myself!" Dumbledore said as he glanced at the shelf where he kept the journal and couldn't find it.

"You should know that nothing holds down a Potter, that and having my mother's smarts and ruthlessness helps with that." Harry said as he pulled out a very familiar journal that made Dumbledore's skin go Snape's level of pale.

"So you know what this is, don't you? All your dirty secrets and the memories you ripped from me were inside this journal." Harry said, as he waved around a 'copy' of the journal which Dumbledore tried to snatch away, but pulled away just out of his reach.

"No can do, Dumbles, didn't you know it is rude to snatch things away from people?" Harry tutted.

Dumbledore just gritted his teeth.

"Well, if there is nothing else for this _discussion_ of yours, then I must be going. Enjoy your day, sir." Harry said, mockingly.

Dumbledore wanted to stun and bring back his pliable weapon back for the light, but Harry was already out the door and Fawkes was nowhere to be seen, so he was left seething in his office chair.

'Where in the bloody hell is that ruddy bird when I need it?' He thought, he never realized that his connection between him and Fawkes was weakening, because of his plans for the light. Well, it will better for him to know that later.

Harry exited the room and went down the stairs and walked through the hallways until he stopped and heard a disgustingly familiar 'ahem' to get his attention.

"What is it, Granger?" Harry said, not turning around to face the sneering bookworm.

"What is your problem?! We contacted you why you went to your relatives and you sent such a rude reply." She stated in her most disappointed voice, her hands on her hips.

"Well, Granger considering, the statement the truth hurts. Did the truth of what I wrote about you hurt? It should hurt a lot, you know." Harry said, not even interested in her violent flinch and her eyes brimming with tears, he saw from the corner of his eye.

"How could you say such a thing?" She said, very sad that her friend was like this.

"Because I can. You are nothing, but an authority dick muncher and not worth my time. You knew that I could and would have given you anything if you just asked, but instead you chose to be selfish and plan behind my back. I am well aware of everything you and Ronald have done behind my back and I will never forgive you." Harry sneered.

Hermione is in shock still and stayed in the hall as Harry left her there as tears fell from her cheeks. Plans running amok in her head to tell Dumbledore and hopefully bring her friend back, but as pulled herself together and as she was going to take a step a spell hit her back, making her fall unconscious to the floor. She would soon wake up to Madam Poppy's office with only the memory of her trying to talk to Harry, but he ignored her and lost her in the halls and she was knocked out with a prank spell from an unnamed Slytherin.

The Gryffindors could not get Harry alone because he was always where there is people and in view of a teacher, another thing when the halls were empty or in classes he would answer questions, but he would refuse points to Gryffindor and would say to give them to Hogwarts in general.

Soon the months has changed and it was almost the end of the school year, several more attacks were made on the students strengthening their fear and hatred of him, which suited Harry just fine. He came to know more about Neville and even secretly had him go to the wand shop and get himself a wand. A cherry wood wand, that was 12 1/2 inches, with a dragon heartstring. He kept up a mask of shyness to keep anyone from looking too deep and Luna still had hers and grew close with Neville as she showed off her smarts in private. Draco kept up his routine with Harry outside, but inside they had conversations that would go on for hours on several topics on both the muggle world and magical world. Harry will tell him about muggle world and Draco would reply with the magical world and how the dark side worked, which he absorbed as much information as he could.

Later on, the Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracy Davis came close to the group and joined in, but that is a story for another time.

Ginny Weasley, a first year Gryffindor was having a very troubled year. She thought that she was going to have a fun and enjoyable stay in Hogwarts and growing into a great witch, however as she wrote about her days in the journal she picked up in Diagon Alley, she found out it was enchanted book and it could reply back to her and she was ecstatic about it and continued writing it. However several times during the day she would feel light-headed and would sometimes experience blackouts and would wake up in her bed, with hastily placed on clothes and her body sore with red lashes all across her body.

'What's happening to me?' Ginny thought to herself, as she stepped into a shower, she didn't realize a drop of blood fell from her towel wrapped body onto the floor as she was too wrapped up in the pain of her legs as she felt really weak these past few weeks.

However, in the back of her head was a young man, who in this form of his was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, but to the wizarding world its Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-who-shall-not-be-named and blah, blah, blah. Anyways, the man was strolling around in Ginny's head, caressing and corrupting everything inside to suit his liking. Her writing in his diary made him grow in power, leeching off her magic, getting more and more into her head. Soon,he would have a body and take the world by storm once more.

'Almost makes it worth listening to the girl drown on and on, sometimes it's hard being a master manipulator, listening and pretending to nothing more than a sentient book, that enjoys her company.' He thought to himself as he worked his way through her body, corrupting it and soon her body will be mine, it will so extremely painful as it was a dark ritual among dark rituals, as it made the person who wanted the body a new one and the transition was immensely pleasureful to the one who was casting it and painful to the one who was the sacrifice.

Soon he arrived at her magic core and thrust his hand inside, his dark magic twisting it to his liking, by tomorrow his mind would be put into the front of her subconscious and she would left in the dark among the many _surprises_ he left in his wake. The only after effect was that he had to spend several hours of the morning as Ginny Weasley, but he memorized her patterns down to a tee and he going to unleash the Slytherin's snake from the chamber when he got to his new body.

'Too bad a virgin is needed for the sacrifice to work. Doesn't mean I can't take her as much as I want when I take over.' He grinned as he waited for the light blue of the magic core as it slowly turned darker from blue to navy and then black. It would take time and probably by the time that she goes to sleep the last step would be done, and he would have his fun for hours on end.

'I think I deserve such a pleasure for having to listen to her babble on and on about her boring daily life.' He sneered.

He glanced at the slowly corrupted magic core, 'Soon...'

Tomorrow...

As Harry woke up, the air in Hogwarts felt different. Foreboding, like something really bad, was going to happen and Hogwarts, in general, was trying to warn him. Harry thought back that he would be careful and then the air slowly became lighter.

He did his daily routine and went to the hall, sitting away from the Gryffindors mainly, with Neville sitting next to him chatting, Hermione and Ron glaring at the pair, but Harry paid them no mind. He was eating his toast with jam and had an omelet on his plate that needed his attention.

Soon, warning bells rang loud in the back of his head and he looked up and saw Ginny enter the hall, but as he looked closer he saw the dark look in her eye and how 'she' slightly grinned in his direction and in the corner of his eye, he saw that Neville caught on as well.

As she was about to past them, Harry called out, "Hello Girvana."

Not even a flinch, as she turned around and addressed Harry. "G-good morning, H-harry." She stuttered, looking at the floor, hiding an embarrassed angry grimace.

"Could you look at me, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ronald and Hermione looked at the scene and Ron was about to storm over.

She looked him clear in the eye and Harry could see rot and darkness that wasn't there before. Only one thought came to mind. "Voldemort.." He whispered, but Neville and 'Ginny' caught it and they both flinched.

Ginny glared darkly and shadows appeared around her eyes and stared down at Harry who was sitting still. The hall's conversations slowly grew quiet.

"Yes, H-harry?" She replied.

"Hello~, Tom." He said, blandly.

A dark sneer appeared on her face, but she quickly schooled her features.

"What are you talking about? I'm Ginny." She said without a stutter, which caused several eyebrows to be raised.

"Of course, you are. Has your brother stopped being an arrogant arse yet?"

Ron was trembling and red and almost set to explode.

'Ginny' started to blush an angry red.

"Moving on, from that do you think that this heir of Slytherin bit is a bit pathetic also the person who would actually consider it." Harry shrugged, lying.

"H _- **how dare you!**_ " A dark voice mixed with Ginny's rang out from 'her'.

"Greetings Tommy."

" _ **How dare you call me by that foul name!**_ "

"Then what is your name? Please enlighten me." Harry said, crossing his arms.

" _ **You should know. After all, we met last year as well.**_ " He smirked.

"Of course, how could I forget. Hello, **Voldemort**."

An evil shit eating grin lit up, Ginny's face. Her body contorted and shifted into a younger Tom Riddle, handsome as he was sixty years ago.

He grinned down at Harry who returned it with a glare, standing up face to face with the man who killed his parents.

" **Shall we continue from where my counterpart left off?** " Tom said, as his hands crackled with magic.

"You mean me killing you like last year, then yes. Lets." Harry finished as his own magic formed a glow surrounding him.

* * *

 **Ending it! It's a short chapter compared to my other ones. I needed to finish this one, also I've made it different, I haven't seen any other Harry Potter fanfic, that has Harry and Riddle confront each other in front of the school, besides the later books and battles, but that's beside the point. This is an Alternative Universe, so I can twist around the plot, the joys of being a writer. Moving on, the next chapter will be the confrontation between Harry and Riddle, also Dumbles may have a part in the fight. Maybe, maybe not. Depends if I feel like it. Anyways, Riddle is more explosive to Harry's insults considering that they are aimed at Ginny, knowing that she hates her full name and is embarrassed about being the only Weasley girl in several generations. Also, the soul pieces already know about Voldemort considering the Weasleys are a part of Dumbledore's group of merry sycophants she knows what happened last year. Alright then, that ends this chapter, onwards to the next!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

" _H- **how dare you!**_ " A dark voice mixed with Ginny's rang out from 'her'.

"Greetings Tommy."

" _ **How dare you call me by that foul name!**_ "

"Then what is your name? Please enlighten me." Harry said, crossing his arms.

" _ **You should know. After all, we met last year as well.**_ " He smirked.

"Of course, how could I forget. Hello, **Voldemort**."

An evil shit eating grin lit up Ginny's face. Her body contorted and shifted into a younger Tom Riddle, handsome as he was sixty years ago.

He grinned down at Harry who returned it with a glare, standing up face to face with the man who killed his parents.

" _ **Shall we continue from where my counterpart left off?**_ " Tom said, as his hands crackled with magic.

"You mean me killing you like last year, then yes. Lets." Harry finished as his own magic formed a glow surrounding him.

(Present)

'Oh shit!' Was practically every thought in the hall.

Harry Potter was practically staring down V-vol-the Dark Lord that took over Ginevra Weasley's body, in the middle of the great hall, where both were expelling magic and the simple twitch could set them off in the middle of the room with all the students surrounding them. Screamed the thoughts of one McGonagall.

The teachers didn't move an inch and the students followed their example.

The Hufflepuffs were scared shitless and perhaps several already were knocked unconscious from fear alone, but remain completely still to not draw attention to themselves or the people around them.

The Ravenclaws were completely silent, staring at the scene with no clear amount of fear, anticipation, and awe.

The Slytherins were shocked at seeing the Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named and so on, staring down Harry bloody Potter of all people. Some had joyously followed in their parent's footsteps, others not so much. They sat down, not showing any amount of emotion with a wait and see approach. Although, Several looked like Yule had come early, including Malfoy, but his eyes showed a spark of concern and fear for the friend he had gotten to know.

The Gryffindors were paralysed by fear, one of their own was facing down one of the darkest lords of the millennia and they couldn't even bother to stand by him. The twins were looking at the Dark Lord with no hidden amount of disgust, their fingernails were biting into the table and they were holding onto the other's wrist to make sure the other wouldn't get up. This was Harry's fight, they just hoped the Dark Tosser would lose and they would get their sister back.

Hermione felt like her head was going to explode. This was not part of the plan, Harry called out the Dark Lord and it was in Ginny's body? Harry only needed to deal with the Basilisk down below in the chambers, not deal with its' master.

Ronald felt his need for food die right in his stomach, the Dark Lord was inside Hogwarts and has taken over his sister's body. That and Harry was facing him, hopefully, the fake will Dumbledore made, will sure he gets his cut once Harry dies and then Dumbledore will take care of the rest.

Dumbledore, however, was very irritable as of late. The only person Tom Riddle stared down like that was him not some brat that finally grown some backbone, he ripped out of him when he was younger. He needed to get things back to his way of thinking, several potions and having his overbearing friends back for a while will lead him on the right track back to being a martyr.

Any second the battle was going to start a second but before either could make the first move a bang from a wand that made the pair snap their heads to the front of the hall where Albus Dumbledore held up the Elder wand signalling that he is the one that wanted to grab their attention.

'Great Dumbles wants his daily dose of attention.' Harry inwardly sneered

"Harry, it would be wise to allow me to handle this." He said, seriously staring at the reincarnation of his first mistake.

"Go ahead, old man, you die it is not my fault." Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore ignored the jab and shot off three consecutive spells; blind, stun, and a bone breaker curse. Harry moved out of the way when the same bright colored curses bashed into his shield.

'Hmph, so Dumbles wants to take both of us out and is willing to make a show for it.'

Harry glanced over to where Tom was standing having his shield up as well staring at Dumbledore with no normal amount of hate.

It was a showdown between Harry, Voldemort (Tom), and Dumbledore, their wands lit with their magic and the air was saturated in magic making it heavy to breathe and no one at the tables moved to draw attention to themselves.

Dumbledore had wand drawn at Tom but his other wand that was hidden was pointing at Harry glowing with magic, Tom had his wand pointed at Harry but had a hand of dark magic raised at Dumbledore and Harry had his wand pointed at Tom but hid his hand glowing with his magic pointing at Dumbledore.

Soon the battle started, shields flashed up on all corners of the hall, protecting the students at the tables as they were watching the battle in front them. Harry vs. Voldemort vs. Dumbledore it made the older student's jaws drop at seeing a second year going up against two very experienced leaders.

The battle lasted five minutes but seemed to last forever, spells battering against shields that have been reinforced seconds later, however they were battered, Voldie and his love for killing curses and several dark curses that wreaked havoc on many things Harry summoned in front of him to take the hit for him.

Harry paid him back with many blasting and cutting spells in succession and Dumbledore made use of many binding and restraining spells. Soon, Harry managed to finally land a hit on Voldemort, which managed to blast him backwards into a wall, a bound leather book fell away from his person.

Harry got it with a summoning spell and Riddle's head snapped up and snarled at Harry, who mockingly waved the book as if to say, 'Come and get it.'

Tom growled again before his eyes widened as he felt his body shift and then his mouth opened and out came a familiar voice.

"Give me back my body, you sick bastard! I'll castrate you with a spoon and tear you in half!" Ginny screamed out, Tom slammed his hands over his mouth as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Ginny?!" Harry asked, his grip tightening on his wand.

Tom gripped his head, pressing his hands into his temples feeling like his head was splitting open.

Her body flashed between her's and Tom's as they were struggling to regain control.

"H-Harry!" She gritted out

Harry snapped to attention as he saw Ginny's struggles, he wanted to help her but the look in her eye said to stay back.

"Th- **The** book, **d-d** -de **str** oy th- **e** **bo** ok!" She finally ground out, before receding back

Tom finally wrenched back control of the body he took over.

"You wouldn't do that if you knew what's good for you, Potter." Riddle spat

Harry already had a summoning spell on the tip of his fingers, bringing out a sword with runes of the damned on it.

"What is your sword going to do about a book?" He sneered, as Dumbledore looked at the scene in front of him, with no small amount of planning

Harry didn't reply and flipped the book open to the center, took the sword in his right hand and stabbed straight down, causing a blood-curdling howl to rip from Tom's throat that made everyone shudder.

He could see Ginny's face and her body trying to separate from Tom's and Ginny was losing so Harry decided to keep stabbing the book, blood-smelling black ink spilling out all over the table.

Their screams rang across the room as everyone looked on in horror, Harry threw the book away from him as the ink pooled around it and ran over and was able to grab a hold of Ginny who latched on to his hand.

He started to pull her away from Tom who was trying to get a grip on his body but all too soon, Harry was able to rip Ginny and Tom apart.

Tom was now a wraith with a semi-touchable form that faded in and out, Ginny got her body back and she had a tight grip on Harry's shoulders, breathing deeply and shivering.

Harry slowly got up with Ginny in his arms as Tom said his last words before fading.

"I will return brat. When I do, I will destroy you."

"This is the third time you've tried, you fuckwit. You're getting more and more pathetic with each attempt." Harry sneered back

Soon the ghostly form faded into nothing and everyone stared at the spot where it was hovering and then back to Harry holding Ginny.

He took a deep breath and sighed, his wand down at his side, however, a tug on his sleeve brought his mind back.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Yes, Gin-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what the problem was.

Ginny was naked, curled up in his left arm with her face bright red as her hair.

Harry kept his eyes on her face as he slowly placed her down on the floor and then took off his robe and placed it on her so she could a sense of decency.

"A-are you alright, Ginny?"

She just nodded, not able to say anything in her state along with how tired she felt.

Soon the shields around the tables were put down and the teachers raced to the pair, that was the last thing Ginny felt was Harry's body heat very close to hers.

* * *

 **Ending it! What a chapter! Sorry if it stinks, I may rewrite it if I feel the need to, however, this was a different take on it, instead of the normal Chamber of Secrets scene, I wanted to make it different and just to remind everyone that, this. is. an alternate universe fanfic, canon doesn't apply here, considering how different it is from the actual story. I wanted to make it different to see it would work. Plus, the reason Riddle has the diary with him is because it is like a lock or tie that is able to keep in Ginny's body, along with that, Ginny should be a lot stronger, considering she has 6 brothers, so she would fight back if she had the power to. Along with this, I think of keeping Ginny as a sister to Harry, not a stalker or jealous-obsessed bitch or the romantic love interest, I just think as the little sister who has a brother complex, that she grows out of, but they are close like family. Anyways, that is it for this chapter. Moving on fellow readers moving on!.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"A-are you alright, Ginny?"

She just nodded, not able to say anything in her state along with how tired she felt.

Soon the shields around the tables were put down and the teachers raced to the pair, the last thing Ginny felt was Harry's body heat very close to hers.

(Present)

All the teachers minus Snape who walked to the pair were concerned. Dumbledore picked up the stabbed book covered in foul-smelling ink, knowing what it was and what it used to contain, the foul magic used to make ties to the mortal world in a twisted sense of immortality.

He would observe it in his office when he was alone.

The pair was escorted to the Madam Poppy's office and were checked over by her, in classic mother hen style.

"Serious, young man. Another one of these adventures of yours and I will engrave a plate with your name on it to place at the foot of your bed, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He sheepishly grinned.

Poppy could do nothing but gently smile at the brave boy in front of her and ran a hand through his curly hair.

She moved towards Ginny who was dead asleep on the bed, after taking calming and dreamless sleep potions, she would not wake up until mid-afternoon at the earliest and day after tomorrow at the latest.

Harry looked at the girl that used to stutter and blush when he looked a glance at her, he hoped that she would be okay as Poppy checked her vitals.

"Madam Pomfrey, is Mister Potter alright?"

"Of course, Albus. It is not like he just came from fighting one of the darkest lords of all time." Poppy snapped, she hated it when Albus tried to pull her patients out when they weren't ready.

Albus made a peaceful sign of surrender with his hands up to placate her, while inwardly sneering at her stopping him from getting what he wants.

"Harry, my dear boy."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but it has been a long day, we will discuss what you want to discuss at a later time." Harry interrupted.

"Very well, dear boy. Tomorrow after your classes."

"Of course, Sir." Harry finished.

The pair looked at each other, neither backing down until Albus finally left, Harry asked for a headache soother as he able to protect his mind, however the battering against his shields tired him out, however he would not take any chances to be under his thumb, him or his pawns he pushed to his side, isolating him from the school with sheeple.

The thought of leaving the school came as quickly as it went. He had a bunch of ignorant people here that can change their tune at the drop of a hat, on the other hand, is that he has allies here that he couldn't leave alone. He would not leave Luna to the likes of the Ravenclaw House who seem to take it their atrocious behavior to her as a like of a joke.

Neville was just getting his confidence and showing his skills with a wand suited for him. Draco, Daphne, and Tracy become his friends as well, knowing things from their side as well helps as well.

He decided to let his magic flow and encase him in an enchanting glow that would snap him awake at the sign of any danger. He sat up in a meditative position and went and went into a lighter form of sleep.

Tomorrow, everyone welcomed him back with open arms, apologizing and saying he was not evil and asked about how it was like to fight the Dark Lord with Dumbledore. Harry didn't reply those questions and kept his face neutral, while inwardly sneering at the patheticness of everyone who sneered down at him yesterday calling him a traitor to the light, are now calling him a hero once more.

He sighed as his famous once placed him again in the spotlight and on the high pedestal. He didn't forgive Granger and Weasley and whenever they tried to get close to him, he would move, he would usually sit with the twins as they respected him for getting their sister back, along with a lifetime pass of never being pranked by them.

After his final class, he was ushered into the Headmaster's office, discussing the battle, what happened to Ginny, several hidden threats, and insults traded back and forth for over an hour and a mild attempt at compulsion which failed and then he was dismissed, Fawkes, curiously missing from his perch.

The petrifications stopped, no one was no longer petrified as the potion made bySnape was finally complete and they woke up to find out they have missed out on most of their school year.

Later on, as the year ends, because of this situation, tests were canceled much to the chagrin of Granger. Harry was given a clean bill of health and was free to go under the order that he take it easy for the rest of week. Ginny had no bodily harm but mentally she had horrible nightmares, she was trapped inside her own mind, her mind was twisted into a black abyss with horrible monsters to sickening to say out loud, she couldn't sleep as she would scream bloody murder that would shake the tower, cry, and empty her stomach.

No one could really blame her, her brothers Fred and George would be right by her whenever she came and went out of the tower. She looked like the living dead, but the twitches and nervous behavior would only cease whenever she was close to Harry. Whenever she sat next to Harry in the Great Hall, she would fall fast asleep.

Harry patted her head as she rested her head on the table, silently sleeping, peacefully after her horrible situation of being taken over by Voldemort.

Soon it was the end of the school year but before Ginny could leave, he gave her a bag and told her not to open it, until she got her father and they went to St. Mungo's and ask for a woman named Mary Jane, she would lead the rest from there.

The train arrived at the station, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there along with their brother Bill and Charlie who raced over to her and wrapped her in a giant hug, telling her they are so glad she is okay and asked what is in the bag.

Ginny hugged her older brothers back and said the bag is something for me from Harry and that she needed to talk to Dad. They led the way, but bowed to Harry in gratitude for saving their youngest sibling, but he waved them off saying it fine.

Harry waved off the Weasley family, ignoring Ron, Percy, and Molly and went towards the barrier between the Muggle World and Magical World.

A red haired girl caught his attention and recognized Jessi, that he quickly walked over and gave her hug, which she returned. The pair of teens then blended into the crowd, going to hang out once more, before going back to the Dursleys.

Ginny did what she was asked of Harry and Arthur took her to the St. Mungo's and asked for a woman named Mary Jane. A tall woman, with tan skin, dark hair tied in a bun with a standard healer's outfit approached them.

"Would you be Ginny and Arthur Weasley?"

They both nodded.

"Okay then, please follow me."

"Oh wait, Harry wanted me to give this to you." Ginny said, holding the bag to her view.

"Ah, thank you. Ginny." Mary took the bag, fished out a note that explained the situation to her. She nodded once and the paper burned to ash.

"You wish to know what was in the bag?"

"Payment, for the rest of the year, dear Ginny. You see, Harry has known of your nightly outbursts so he called ahead for me to fix it and paid for your treatment. He researched the aftereffects of those who were possessed with a malevolent spirit. The results...are not nice, to put it gently."

"He watches over me even now." Ginny whispered, clenching her fist at her weakness.

"Don't worry. The treatment is only if you want it. If you don't I will give you this back and Harry said, you have to keep it. In his exact words were, 'No takebacks.' "

"I want to do the treatment, however, how much is in the bag? I want to repay him."

"Ginny-"

"No Dad. I need to, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't write in that stupid diary, but I have no idea how that book was found anyway."

"We shall will see with the mind treatments. Mr. Weasley, would like to stay or would you like to inform your family?"

"I will inform my family, however, how long will this treatment take for my daughter?"

"It will take at most a year, the earliest would be six months if she really wants it."

"Please, dad?"

Arthur sighed and said, "Okay, but we will pay Harry back, alright?"

"You got it, dad. I will write a letter to him later about it. Also, can you tell Ron to lay off and you need to have a talk with him. He's acting very off, first he was best friends with Harry, then he turned against him along with Hermione and rallied most of the house against him and now he wants to act like everything he has done to Harry is no big deal and pick up where he left off, where Harry refuses not that I blame him."

"I will have a talk with him later and may you please tell Harry he has my thanks and support for saving you."

"I will dad, bye."

"Bye, dear." He kissed the top of Ginny's head and made his way towards the floo.

Mary ushered Ginny into her office where she explained her treatment.

Arthur went home and was bombarded with questions that he allowed the noise to rise before reestablishing order and lead the family to the kitchen.

"I call a family meeting, we have a lot to dicuss since I have come across pieces of information that have been brought to light."

Molly's mind was running rampant and Ron was thinking what would be for dinner.

* * *

 **Ending it! Very weird is it not? I just finished an update the day after yesterday and I already have one today. I am too weird for words, right now. Anyways, Ginny is seeking treatment, Ron and Molly are going to have some trouble, Arthur grows the pair he has been hiding since he went with Molly, how the hell did Arthur marry the screechy witch escapes me and Harry gets a wonderful summer and meets old friends with new aquientices, all and all a wonderful summer. Maybe something shaggy will come by soon enough. Laters, and thank you all my readers and I really want to thank Daozang for reviewing on this story and all my other stories and geetac, your comment is very appricentated. Also, I forgot to mention this early to Paxloria, Harry turns from weak and scrany to powerful and healthy in an instant because the demon healed all his injuries and his pain, while upping his magic. Instead of slowly making grow back to full health, his magic inriches him along with his summons. I hope that clears up any misunderstandings. Laters, for the last time.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

(Present)

A red haired girl caught his attention and recognized Jessi, he quickly walked over and gave her a hug which she returned. The pair of teens then blended into the crowd, going to hang out once more, before going back to the Dursleys.

The pair of teenagers went to the cafe where the first met up and let their day be filled with memories of their past. After finishing their meal, they went towards the park, that was deserted which suited the teens just fine.

However, their usual peace was disrupted when the duo felt a pair of eyes staring at them. It was just watching the pair so they decided to keep talking to not to startle their watcher.

Soon the pair no longer felt that they were being watched, so they continued along with their day until Jess had to return back to her manor.

Harry summoned a taxi, to take him home and paid the cabbie extra to take Jessica and to drop her off at the side of her home so no one of 'importance' could see her taking a taxi.

"Be safe, Jess."

"Yes, Harrison." She quipped, knowing he hated his full name

He pouted, but then smirked, planting a kiss on her cheek, before racing out of the taxi and tapping twice on the roof.

The red face from the backseat of the cab, promised revenge as he waved her off.

He entered the house of the Dursleys as the occupants stilled at his arrival into their home.

'Don't worry you fucks. They won't ever have to see me again unless to see you off at your trial for abuse and neglect.' He thought, sneering at the sniveling forms of his past abusers.

He went upstairs, the room is exactly how he left it during Christmas Vacation.

'Thank Merlin for magic.' He thought, placing several locking charms on the door.

He wondered how Amelia Bones was doing as he drifted off to sleep in his comfortable bed.

With Amelia Bones...

She was at Bones Manor, taking a break from Fudge's idiocy and how he tried to place blame on her, but a hard glare from her quelled him and made him apologize.

Amelia could only slight smirk at her ability to cow others and put idiotic weaklings like Fudge in their place. She hugged her niece and told her that we will have a guest for the next week so she would have to spend the week with Hannah.

Susan was a bit confused she but understood.

What she didn't tell her niece was that a missing convict that she busted out of the wizarding prison and that he was healing in their guest room.

Sirius Orion Black was laying in a comfortable bed, a sharp contrast from the hard, grimy floor of Azkaban.

He gained some weight and strength from his time around Dementors and considering he was just about to escape, he would say this is a blessing. He faded in and out of consciousness. He at first thought he died, but the spikes of numbed pain that shot through his body canceled that idea, but then the first thought that came to his mind was his little godson.

He shot right up in the comfortable bed, sending white stabs of pain into his eyes. He groaned and a door opened and close and next to him a weight settled into the side of his bed and a cooling touch at his right temple relieved him from his pain.

She pulled his hands down and his eyes widened as he took in the person's appearance.

He instantly remembered, her hands, even if they got slightly bigger on top of his calloused hands and her eyes as they bore into his tired ones.

"A-Amelia..." He croaked out, his voice raspy

A light hug made warmth spread through him.

'If this is a dream, then please do not let me wake up.' He closed his eyes and edged closer to her warm feeling.

"Go to sleep, Sirius."

He just nodded to the voice soothing him, his mind wandered to his dreams. Of his younger days, pulling pranks, being chastised by Lilly and Amelia and spending time with baby Harry and his friends.

Amelia, on the other hand, was running her fingers through his messy hair as she felt his breathing slow, a small smile lit up his face.

He was getting a lot better and in a couple days, he would be up and running around again, telling his stupid jokes and filling the house with his full-bodied laughter.

Her eyes took on a hard glint as she needed to get him free, but first, she needed to contact Harry and tell him about his godfather, she knew for a fact that Sirius would want Dumbledore's head on a platter.

Along with many others would happily agree to help.

(Back to Ginny)

"...Harry has known of your nightly outbursts so he called ahead for me to fix it and paid for your treatment. he researched the aftereffects of those who were possessed with malevolent spirits. The results...are not nice, to put it gently."

Ginny sat down in the office chair of the nice healer who explained to her what her treatment would entail.

First, Mary explained what Harry told her about Ginny, explaining what he told her, but she told Ginny that she needed to tell her about the situation so she could help fix the problem.

Ginny placed her head down looking at her hands and Mary sighed, coming around her desk and wrapping Ginny in her arms as she felt a whirl of emotions well up inside of her and burst into tears.

Mary just rubbed her back in circles as sobs racked through her body soon she was able to calm down and Mary returned to her seat. She took to explaining her treatment, but first it would be several tests to make sure that no other trace of dark magic that came from Who-shall-not-be-named so it doesn't negatively influence you in the future.

Ginny paled and her stomach lurched, Mary spelled a bucket in her lap, that Ginny threw up in.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Do not worry about it. Anyone would be sick with the situation you came out of, so now let us go to the treatment room, we will see any lingering traces of magic, follow me please."

Ginny nodded and followed the nurse to the treatment room, where they looked her over for over two hours, it showed she is both mentally and physically exhausted, her mental state a mess but not completely broken.

Some traces of healing have started, maybe when Potter was around her, his own magic subconsciously seeped into her own.

"Ginny, I have bad news."

"What?"

"Apparently, the Dark Lord has placed a part of his own tainted magic into your magical core, making it dark."

Ginny looked liked she just been told, she had to marry Snape and be a concubine for the Dark Lord as well. She was about to have a panic attack until one of the other nurses in the room managed to calm her down and give her a calming potion.

"However Ginny, you can think of this like an onion. We just need to peel the layers and have the dark magic be continually flush through your system until you get back to normal."

"Okay. But, I-I won't be-"

"No sweetie, you won't. Continue practicing light magic, it will hurt at first as the dark taint within will make you lean towards dark spells, but I have a note for Flourish and Botts to get several books of light spells for you to practice and don't worry. The ministry knows and you have permission as long as you only practice light spells."

"Alright, thank you," Ginny said, regaining some of her color back.

"Well, Ginny. Today's session is finished. Please return here tomorrow for your next one. Don't worry. Soon, it will all be behind you."

Ginny nodded and thanked the nurse once again.

She walked towards the floo, grabbing a fistful of floo powder and said, "To the Burrow." The fire turned green and she went inside, tumbling inside her home as the fire crackled behind her turned an orange-red once more.

"GINNY?!" Several boys ran up to her and wrapped her up in a hug, the twins, Charlie and Bill mostly as Percy, Ron, stood away from the group as Molly and Arthur waited for their children to let go of their only sister.

After she wiggled out of their unrelenting grip, she was put into another one, by her father, who while not smothering as her mothers' were just as tight and loving. It almost made her want to cry.

She thanked her brothers and her father and said, "Thanks, it's alright. I'm getting the help I need and Fred, George, thank you for watching over me when in the tower." She finished, dragging the two troublemakers in a hug.

The twins wrapped her in a three-way hug, patting her hair, saying it was their job and they would do it anytime.

"Dad, can I go to bed?"

"Sure, Gin. Will they need you back at the hospital?"

"Yeah, however, they ran a few tests, they just need to make sure there are no negative influences on my mind, that and I apologize in advance if I wake you up from a nightmare."

"You don't need to apologize" Fred started

"Gin-gin, if anyone" George

"and by anyone, we mean Ron than they just have to deal with us." The twins finished together

"Okay. Tell me what I missed tomorrow. Good night, I love you."

Percy and Bill moved to give Ginny some room to make her way up the stairs, to her bedroom.

"Fred, George..."

"Don't worry, Dad. We will take care of her."

Charlie and Bill nodded their heads in goodwill as they told their Dad they would watch over her as well.

(Flashback)

"I call a family meeting, we have a lot to discuss since I have come across pieces of information that have been brought to light," Arthur said, placing his hands on the table

Molly's mind was running rampant and Ron was thinking what would be for dinner.

"What do we need to discuss?" Molly asked

"Well, let's start with Ron's behavior with the young man who is the one that paid for Ginny's treatment and saved her from a fate worse than death," Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"I did nothing to the prat!" Ron snapped, his face turning red as his hair

"That prat is the one that defended you and the rest of our family..."

"Saved Ginny and the rest of the school from the Dork Lord, in a three-way battle with Dumbledore so..."

"What have you done?" The twins finished

Ron said nothing, his face defiant

Arthur looked at him, completely serious which crushed his defiant face as he looked down towards the table.

"Molly?"

She looked at her husband with an unwavering gaze and said, "Arthur, you don't really think any of us could harm Harry, do you?"

Arthur sighed once more and said, "I want an oath from all of you that you have never harm or hindered Harry James Potter in any way, whatsoever. If you can't then I want to know why and how."

The twins, Charlie, Bill, Percy all gave their oaths and they glowed blue, meaning that they were telling the truth, Ginny was out because she was asleep and he would ask for her oath tomorrow. Only Molly and Ron haven't given the oaths.

"Well?" He asked the both of them.

He, unfortunately, expected this sort of behavior from Ron, he has always been jealous of his older brothers and even his sister, but even after Harry took slander over being friends with a blood traitor family, he still wished to be close with our family, expecting nothing but genuine care and love in return. That and Molly, his wife who he has married with for so long and who he has loved more than anything.

'How could they harm/hinder such a sweet boy like Harry?'

Arthur never felt this heartbroken and it showed on his face, making the brothers very angry at the offenders.

The offenders kept their silence, even though Ron's red face told everyone at the table he wanted to scream his innocence, his mother kept a firm hand on him to tell him to can it.

"Since you won't tell me. Then your Weasley magic well. I, Arthur Weasley, patriarch of the house of Weasley order Ronald Billus Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewett to confess to the sins they have committed against one Harry James Potter."

Ron started first, "Dumbledore gave me money from Potter's vaults, also giving money to both Mom and Hermione along with books, why books, Merlin knows, mental that one. He made several spare keys and gave it to me, mom, and Hermione also he was having money for the group he was in." Along with several other crimes such as stealing Harry's cloak, his candy and several gallons in his trunk, placing tracking charms and assaulting several people who have tried to befriend Harry, that were either in Gryffindor and harshly then those are not in the Lion House.

Charlie walked right up the Ron and punched him straight in the mouth.

Arthur didn't comment, seeing how Charlie was always the hot-headed one of his older children and that it was either him or the twins tearing him apart.

"Molly?"

Molly spilled out her list of crimes as well. Stealing from Harry, hiding his abuse from his relatives, hiding money from Harry, putting potions in his food to make him notice Ginny, potions that make him tolerate Ron's personality along with Hermione's and making him more prone to influence and control.

Arthur thought he was going to be sick, he couldn't believe this was the woman who he shared his bed with, then there for, defended for years, who turned out to be this type of person he wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole.

"What other crimes have you done?" Arthur said, hoping she finished adding to her sin counter.

He was disappointed when she started talking once more, but what turned sadness into rage, shock, and disgust was that finished was she has been dosing him with strong love potions and that their marriage was nothing but a filthy lie and mistake as she was going to ensnare and then marry Sirius Black who was going to take the potion that Arthur took instead.

At Bones Manor, said man sneezed, shuddered and then suddenly thanked every deity in existence for some reason unknown.

Back at the Burrow, the children were shocked except Ron who couldn't find the will in him to care.

Arthur waved his hand and the magic holding the pair to their oaths were released. Molly wanted to start screaming but was shocked by the harsh display of hurt and betrayal on her husband's face and as she looked around her children took to look that way as well.

"Both of you, leave the Burrow. I-I can't deal with the pair of you right now. I don't care where you go, just not here. I want to think this through before I do something, I may or may not regret." Arthur stated, his dead tone, causing shudders to run through the group.

Ron shouted out, "You can't do that! What about dinner?!"

The twins punched an eye each, knocking their brother onto the floor out cold.

"Molly, leave and take your son with you. If you don't..." Arthur trailed off, the consequences spinning around in her head.

"She would usually call his bluff, but the cold blue eyes staring back at her made her think for once as she gathered her heavy-set son in her arms and dragged them to the floo where they could rent a room for the night."

"Meeting over. Do as you wish." Arthur finished, going into the kitchen, digging into the cabinets and pulling out an old bottle of firewhiskey, however, the scrapping of chairs told him he wouldn't be alone.

"You all are not going to leave me alone to drink by my lonesome are you?"

Several nods were his response.

"Screw it." He was heart-broken and his sons were of age, the twins as he took after him when younger, have already developed a taste for it. The night was spent drinking away the bottle and then shuffling to their beds.

Hangovers galore were what everyone was feeling, but Ginny was not one to be deterred so she made breakfast for the family and left a note saying she would be gone for her next check up and that she loved them all. Bringing a smile to all the men in the house.

However, a prominent thought was, are they going to expel Ron and Molly from the House of Weasley?

Going back Harry Potter, he went through a usual routine however a black owl showed up in front of his closed window, tapping on the glass with its' beak. It was holding a package and a letter, the owl vanished as quickly as it came.

As Harry unsealed the parcell, he read the letter.

 _I got you the potions you were looking for._

 _~Sir Gray._

Harry smirked at the short letter. He was going to have much fun getting back into the swing of things, also being back at Ciel's side.

'I wonder how Lizzy is doing, probably crushing Ciel in those death hugs of hers.'

He shook his head as he took a look at the three potions, all of them had a dark murky color, it was an off the market potion with no clear name, but the usual phrase for this liquid was, 'The sins you committed against others will be done onto you.'

That was practically the potion itself. Vernon would suffer through mad ramblings, saying that he wasn't a freak and he would always see Harry's reflection in the mirror, he would suffer injuries and phantom pains, but he would not die. The potion would not allow him to die, he would suffer horribly until the years of agnst he forced onto Harry was repaid.

Dudley would never eat his fill, all the fatty food that he ate would lead to stomach probalms and everything he ever will eat will be either vegetables and chopped liver and boiled brussel sprouts. The things he hates the most, no amount of yelling, complaining, will make it better. That and it would compel him to actually eat and to be willing to be taught a lesson.

Last and certainly least, is Petunia would become what she worst feared, being thought of as a freak, she would spill all her secrets, showing her to be the wench that she truely is, a mother's love is a villain's worst enemy. Shame on you Tuney, you reap what you sow.

Harry spent the day at home, his relatives cowering around him until soon, everything he ever had was packed up and gone, he left the Dursleys for the final time, never to return and just to make sure any protection wards Dumbles set up were trying to be real using any part of him, he stated, "This has never has, been, or ever will be my home, Dudley and Petunia Dursley nee Evens, I cast you from the Even's family, never to return and may you reap the sins that you have sown." Harry finished.

The house glowing in a dark red, almost marron color before shattering like glass and the house stayed the same, the protections Dumbledore placed on the home and them are gone.

Harry left with a loud laugh and a crack, never to be seen on Pivet Drive again.

He soon found himself to be in front of an old manor and was soon greeted with a young man, with cold blue eyes and dark brown hair swept into a ponytail.

"Welcome home, little master." The man bowed, kissing Queen syndicate ring.

"It's good to be home, Alex." Harry returned smirking at hell he was going to reap.

* * *

 **Ending it! Ending it! I'm sorry! It's been so long, I have made you all wait for so long, that is not fair of me, I'm working on a chapter right now as of this moment to give you the next one, hopefully after two more you all will forgive me. Anyways, The Weasleys are deciding if Molly and Ron should be kicked out, I will let you all decide on that, Dumbledore lost his conditioners who beat down his weapon, Sirius is healing and on the right track with Amelia at his side and Harry is back at his manor. The next chapter will have Harry getting back with Ciel and his soldiers along with old and new enemies around every corner, Harry is going to need all the help he can get. Later, people of fanfiction who read my fanfics, I love you and may all have an awesome day.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

(Flashback)

Harry left with a loud laugh and a crack, never to be seen on Pivet Drive ever again.

He soon found himself to be in front of an old manor and was soon greeted by a young man, with cold blue eyes and dark brown hair swept into a ponytail.

"Welcome home, little master." The man bowed, kissing the Queen syndicate ring.

"It's good to be home, Alex." Harry returned, smirking at the hell he was going to reap.

(Present)

A week has passed since, Harry's leaving from the Dursleys, the charms on his devices broke in Dumbledore's office as he counted on the Dursleys being Harry's family. He didn't take into account that Harry would renounce them and he will find that out later, along with a delay with his lemon drop shipments.

Harry was on his desk, catching up on the loads of paperwork that have piled up in his unfortunate prolonged absence, however, Alex's cooking well made up for it, along with the desserts. Soon he was finally finished after a week of hard work, that and he had to get back into his job after all.

He summoned Rosaria to help Alex around the manor getting it back to its pristine condition, Hedwig flew around the manor enjoying the new sights and slowly but surely making his way back into the society of the Queen's protectors, he already had several people try to kill him on his property, only to be ended by Alex, Rosaria, himself, and even Hedwig herself. She was such a vindictive owl, but it made Harry happy.

Soon the manor was up and running to its' usual standards and get the cook, the groundskeeper, and the old servant head back to the manor as they returned and pledged their allegiance to the Queen and to him.

He sent a letter to Jessica and asked her to come to his manor, they have finally fixed it and he would be introduced into the Queen's court later this month, much to his pleasure.

Her letter goes as such,

 _To Lord Harry James Potter-Black,_

 _First of all, I would like to express my deepest regret for the loss of your family and the sealing of your memories because of a certain Dumbledore. I am thankful that you were able to send a letter in advance of your predicament before your prolonged absence took notice in a negative light. I am grateful for your safety._

 _Therefore, I would like to return to you the land and title that were temporarily given back to the royal family in the absence of a lord. A special decoration ceremony will be given on 28th of July at 10 AM at Buckingham Palace._

 _I look forward to meeting you, Victoria._

Soon Alex arrived with Lady Red in tow, who curtsied to the blue eyed man who bowed and was led himself out of the room.

She fast-walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug that he returned.

"It's been a month already?"

"Apparently...How are things on your end?"

"Fine, except for one thing."

"Would that one thing have the last name of Ice?"

"Got it in one, as usual."

"What did he do now?"

"Tried to break off our engagement and said, with you having a prolonged leave of absence that I will be in the need for a new husband and so politely offered himself up to take your place."

"Is that what the prat thinks, huh?"

"Apparently."

"Well, it's time for my return into the Queen's court and then I will meet him face to face."

"It will be amusing, I know that much."

"It's great to have you back, Harry." She said, putting her hands on top of his own.

"It's great to be back, I won't leave you alone again."

(July 28th, Queen's Court)

The Queen resided on her throne with her guards standing behind her with their swords on their waists, the Queen's personal was seated with Ciel and Sebastian seated near the front and Ciel smiled one of his first true smiles at seeing his friend again, much to Sebastian's slight confusion.

Harrison James Potter-Black entered the court in his knight uniform, his hair swept back with bangs framing his face, his green eyes facing straight ahead as his heels clicked on the tiled pathway and kneeled before the Queen.

"Welcome back, Earl Potter-Black. We warmly welcome your return."

The sound of echoing claps filled the room as rest of the group mingled amongst each other as Ciel and Sebastian waited patiently, staring at the back of Harrison.

"Young master..."

"Don't worry, Sebastian. If you think you won't get your prize then you are wrong. You'll get it, he's just as damned as me, after all." Ciel said, smiling

Sebastian didn't reply, 'So, he's a wizard. I thought that they hid in their portal beyond the mortal world. Makes me wonder.'

Elizabeth then entered the fray, hugging Ciel firmly but not squeezing him since they were in the presence of the Queen, with her parents and brother behind them, glaring at Ciel and much to his slight joy, returned Elizabeth's hug much to the brother's eye tick.

Soon Harry finished his conversation with the Queen and went into the crowd, several people shaking his hand and wishing to converse with him, however, a snarky voice got his attention before he could reach Ciel.

"So, this is the famous Harrison Potter-Black."

"I see my name precedes me without my knowing, my apologies. You would happen to know a Radian Ice, would you? It seems he has been telling tales to my wife-to-be. about taking my place. You wouldn't happen to know something about that would you?"

"Ah, well a young lady should never have to be in mourning."

"So, my unfortunate absence transmits to death, for you?"

"Of course not, good Earl. Please do not let me keep you on your way."

"Good, it was a pleasure to meet you Lord Ice, I hope that we can meet again, in more private setting soon."

"I will be waiting until then."

Harry smiled and turned around to face Elizabeth who wrapped him in a hug, saying that she missed him.

"I'm glad to see you are perky as always, Elizabeth."

Jessica then arrived into the group with her aunt.

"Have you found him enjoyable?"

"Not entirely, will be plenty of fun to mess with, though."

"I see."

"Welcome back, Harrison."

"I am glad to be back, Ciel."

The day was spent conversing Harry left, leaving Jessi, Elizabeth, and Ciel in good spirits.

Ciel was found on his desk, his paperwork that was done was pushed the corner of his desk with Sebastian at his side.

"You are wondering about something, aren't you Sebastian?"

"About Harrison..."

"That he's a wizard and the world of magic that is in the portal not too far from here? Yes, Sebastian I am aware and I have known it the minute Harrison came into my life, along with Elizabeth and Jessica who knows as well."

"Hmph, you seem to be aware of many things, young master."

"Knowledge is power in some cases, don't worry. You will have it as soon as I have my revenge, I couldn't go back to my innocence even if I tried and I don't want to. I made my path to hell and I intend to walk it and then you can be as brutal as you want."

Sebastian placed his hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "And I will be your shield and sword until then."

Harry sat behind his desk sorting papers until a knock on the window got his attention and he stood up and went nodded towards the window and saw two owls came forth, the fluffball was Pig, he knew that with several letters tied to the bird's legs and relieved the owl of his load. Pig flew off the second the letters were pried off and Harry turned his attention towards the regal looking owl with gray feathers and blue eyes.

The owl had one letter and relieved the owl of his package and gestured the owl to perch where Hedwig was watching from afar. She hooted in positive confirmation.

Harry closed the window behind him and settled into his chair with several letters in his hands.

He opened Amelia's first.

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _I hope you have a pleasant summer so far, I am sending you this letter to tell you of the situation of Sirius Black, I was able to get him out of the wizarding prison Azkaban undetected and he is healing nicely at my manor, the prison is inhabited by dementors, which are foul creatures that are able to take people's souls and have the ability to feed on people's positive emotions. However, he is making a full recovery and is talking about you a lot and wishes to meet you soon. I hope you can reply back when you get the chance to and thank you for bringing his innocence to my attention. Hopefully, by the end of the summer, he should be free from his unjust imprisonment._

 _Amelia Bones_

Harry smirked and placed the letter down, his innocent godfather on his thoughts.

'It will be an interesting conversation, that's for sure.'

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's me, Ginny. I wanted to say thank you for paying for my treatment and it is working wonders, by the way, also my dad and I wanted to ask you how much did you pay the Mary Jane? My father wants to pay you back, however I told him I should be the one to do, but we came to compromise later on when we get how much you paid her. Also, this is the hard part of the letter, apparently Ron, Mom-I mean Molly, and Hermione has betrayed you. I was asleep during the family meeting but when I returned from my treatment at the hospital, my father asked for my both to say I would never willingly betray or harm you, which I gave and it glowed blue. The rest of my brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George all gave their oaths and theirs glowed blue as well. Only Ron and Molly did not give the oaths and they...willingly hurt you. Molly was trying to get you into a contract to marry me. While I was in love with you, more of the prince charming type crush, but it worked out of my system. I ask of you to not hate our family, because of the greed of two people. If you do...then I understand, have a pleasant summer and thank you again for saving me._

 _Ginny Weasley_

'Silly Ginny. At least she's not a fangirl anymore, she will find someone soon enough. She more of a sister than a lover after all.'

Harry placed the letter down and opened the last letter.

 _Hello Harry or Mr. Potter,_

 _I am not sure if you are aware of the betrayal two members of my family has done to you by both my wife Molly Weasley and youngest son Ronald Weasley, however I ordered my family to give an oath that would make them tell the truth if they were involved in the plot to have your riches and power, the rest of my children had no part in it and wish to have no part in it, myself included. I thank you for saving my youngest daughter from the Dark Lord and paying for her treatment, however, can never take you or anyone else for granted so, I can I ask you how much did you pay the nurse who is watching over Ginny? She is very stubborn in wanting to pay you back, myself included. However, the bad part is the money that Molly and Ron stole from you, I can't believe they would such a thing, especially since you have done nothing but be friendly with us, a blood traitor family at that and to stab you in the back? Molly and Ron will be disowned for this, my family may be poor, but I value my honor and morals a lot more than money. I hope you could forgive us, especially me for not seeing the plot sooner. If I had, you would have been the first to know. Have a pleasant summer._

 _Arthur Weasley_

'The day Arthur becomes the bad guy, is the day I truly lose hope for the wizarding world.'

"Little lord?"

"Rosaria, I need some parchment, I have several letters to write."

"Of course." She excused herself and went to get what her lord wanted.

"I'm going to have fun..."

Harry rubbed the invitation list he had in his hand, a certain name made him smirk a certain Radian Ice.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am done, Molly and Ron will be kicked out of the family, let's check on the Weasleys, Bones, Sirius, and Dumbledore, before going to party where Harry joins Ciel's circle. Sebastian knows of wizards and so does Ciel. While magic does have the ability and power to break the contract between both him and Ciel, but his little master tells him that he will have what he wants. He knows his path and tells him that Harry is damned as well, I wonder what he means by that? Hmm~. Anyways, that is it for this chapter! Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

[The Burrow]

Molly and Ronald entered through the floo as it flamed to life in a bright green, both looking ruffled and irritated, especially Ronald who now had raccoon eyes from when the twins punched his lights out the day before.

They enter the kitchen to see the rest of the family, none looking happy to see them along with Ginny who was in the middle of five brothers and Arthur was standing looking at his wife, his eyes sad, but sharp.

Molly felt something really bad was going to happen, but Ronald, as usual, didn't think about the atmosphere. His mind went straight to fridge as Molly said, "What is going on?"

She received no answer as Fred cast a stinging curse aimed directly at Ron's ass causing him to yelp in pain as he landed on his butt and he took to glare at the twins, but their steel glares crushed his own and made him move towards his mom for protection seeing how nobody berated Fred for casting the spell.

"George!" Molly snapped

"I'm Fred, he's George," Fred said, pointing to his lookalike.

Molly looks red as it looks like steam is about to blow out of her ears, but before Mt. Molly could blow up, Arthur's cold voice pierces her ears.

"Molly. Sit down and shut up. You as well, Ronald."

Molly dragged Ron to the table and sat him down in the chair as Molly sat, staring up at her angry husband.

"Molly because of you and Ronald, we nearly lost Harry Potter as a friend of the Weasley house, tarnished my family honor and the value of my word, one of the few things I was wealthy in that matter. The honor of my word, but I will not let you tarnish my name anymore or my children anymore. I cast you from this house and I divorce you and Ronald from the Weasley family."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you are excused. Leave Molly and take Ronald with you. You are not welcome to come to the Burrow anymore, please leave or will have to make you."

Before Molly and Ron could cause a stink about it Bill banished them both from the house, grabbing his father's shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you, Bill."

"No problem, Dad."

Arthur went upstairs to rethink his life, he would find his life would be looking up, but first, he needed to write the wrongs Molly committed against a poor boy who he considered a son.

Back in her bedroom, Ginny went to practice her daily hours of light magic to flush out the dark magic in her system, bandages wrapped around her hands.

The twins made a promise to make Ron's life a living hell along with his cohort in stealing from the little green-eyed boy who looked up to them as brothers.

* * *

[Bones Mansion]

Sirius Black was now fully healed to where he could run and walk around the house as he pleased, his corny jokes and full-bodied laughter filled the mansion. He took Amelia around the mansion just to spin her away in his arms, making her fight between laughing with him and telling him to put her down.

She dragged him to the couch and sat on his lap as he hugged her and nuzzled her neck, thanking her for freeing him from his unjust imprisonment and they enjoyed their time together alone making up for lost time and soon it was time for them to appear at Gringotts.

[Gringotts Bank]

The couple arrived at the front of the goblin bank with Sirius wearing a hood over his face to not attract any attention until they arrived and they were given a private room that Amelia booked and Sirius revealed himself.

However, the goblin didn't freak out or order the goblin guards in the room to attack the missing criminal, the goblin gestured to the seats in front of his desk and they sat down, now really confused.

"You are wondering why we are not shouting for the guards to arrest and detain Sirius Black, correct?"

Amelia and Sirius both nodded slowly.

"We are well aware of Sirius Black's lack of trial."

"But-" The goblin raised his hand to stop Sirius from speaking.

"With any and all people who have been accused, tried, and convicted there needs to be a transcript of a trial and since there was no transcript available your accounts are still frozen, if you were actually convicted then your account would have been split between the ministry, the injured party, and the rest of your family members."

"I see..." Sirius said, perplexed

"As they say, let us get down to business."

"Of course," the pair said, before going into their discussion and the meeting wrapped up fairly quickly.

The news that Sirius never received a trial would be posted on the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning along with pensive memories of that fateful day and showing that it was Pettigrew who blew up the street killing the 12 innocent muggle bystanders and not Sirius Black. Amelia Bones also placed Sirius Black under her protection and he would be brought alive and well to his well-deserved trial to prove his innocence. He also recalled the money that Lucius siphoned from the Black vaults making the Malfoys indebted to him.

Sirius swore he would remove Bellatrix and Narcissa from the Black family all together so even if he died, no death eater would get a hand on the power and money of the Black name and it would all go to Harry gave him some peace of mind.

The couple left Gringotts in a very good mood and they knew things were going to change and change for the better. As soon as they got home, Sirius wanted to show Amelia his...appriecation and let's just say neither of them got much sleep that night.

[Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office]

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his comfortable puffy chair and the soothing presence of Fawkes did little to comfort him as his mind ran wild.

'Harry has grown stronger and that...is simply unacceptable. He needs to be pliable, weak, forgiving, and downtrodden, he would be willing to sacrifice himself for the light and to weaken Voldemort so I can deal the final blow. But this Harry Potter is nothing of the sort, he is strong, mentally and magically. He is stubborn in his decisions and refuses to back down, even in the face of the one who killed his parents and saved the youngest Weasley child.'

"Hmm~..." Dumbledore said, softly as the portraits were pretending to sleep to listen to his rambling.

"This simply cannot do. Harry needs to be the perfect Gryffindor, mentally weak and ready to jump head first in roaring flames... he is the weapon needed to weaken Voldemort... But how to get him under my control...?" Dumbledore said, getting out of his chair and he started to pace in front of his desk.

However, when he took a glance at his shelf filled with silver spinning trinkets, he choked out a breath as he looked at the constantly spinning trinket that monitored the wards around Pivet Drive and he found the trinket, neither spinning or puffing smoke. It was completely silent and that made Dumbledore feel like a block of ice fell into the pit of his stomach.

He placed the trinket back on his shelf, grabbed a handful of floo powder and made his way to Three Broomsticks and then apparated to Pivet Drive.

'This cannot be happening, the protection wards are to be connected to Harry's magic and love for his family but it was like it was never placed around the house, to begin with. How is this possible?' Dumbledore thought in shock.

Dumbledore knocked twice and Petunia squeaked as the old man forced his way inside. He forced his way into Petunia's mind and saw bits and pieces of Harry's return and then nothing. After searching for several more minutes, Dumbledore finally exited out of Petunia's mind, ignoring that she had a raging nosebleed.

"Dammit..." He growled before apparating back to his office and sighed, "How can this get any worse?"

Dumbledore then looked at his glass bowl filled with lemon drops were gone and then Dumbledore ransacked his office looked for his extra large bags that are supposed to be filled to the brim with lemon drops but they were all empty and then he heard a knock on his window and saw an owl with a letter.

He retrieved the letter from the owl and read the content and stayed silent and still for a few minutes...and then all Hogwarts and the Forbidden forest a terrible scream rang out disturbing many animals and several people who heard the shout from Diagon Alley.

[Ivy Manor]

The manor was decorated tastefully with Hedwig hooting/greeting the guests and landed near the rosebushes watching Ciel and his butler Sebastian who entered the garden and hooted a greeting.

"My...what an interesting owl," Sebastian said, looking keenly at the white owl who stared back at him.

"Apparently so," Ciel said, also looking at the owl

"I see you already met Hedwig?" A voice called out to the pair

It was Harry who was wearing a pressed white shirt tucked into black slacks and knee-high boots with a black striped vest over his shirt.

"Harry Potter," Ciel smiled, lifting a hand for his friend to shake

"Ciel Phantomhive," Harry smiled in return, before grasping it with a full grip

"Who is the man beside you, Ciel?" Harry asked, remembering him from his decoration celebration but not catching the man's name.

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis, my butler," Ciel said, plainly gesturing to the man who bowed and Harry bowed as well in respect.

"And a fine butler at that, I see he's been keeping you from burying yourself. Thank you for that, Mr. Michaelis," Harry said, causing Sebastian to bow and snicker at Ciel who returned the snicker with a cold glare.

"Don't push it you, besides you are just as bad as me," Ciel said, twitching an eyebrow in annoyance

"True..." Harry said, freely admitting it

"Hedwig, is it?" Sebastian asked, as the owl glided down and landed smoothly on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, and the name fits her perfectly," Harry said as the owl cooed and hooted, ruffling her features in happiness

"She...reacts strangely like a human..." Sebastian said, slightly tilting his head as the owl gazed at him with her yellow eyes.

"So, I've been told, but enough about that, she needs to go off to the forest and explore some more, isn't that right, girl?" Harry asked the owl

The response he got was Hedwig hooting her agreement before flying off towards the forest, staying near the lights just in case.

"You can speak to her?" Ciel asked, with a raised eyebrow

"And she understands me, she is my familiar after all," Harry said, gesturing towards the table.

The group then made their way towards the table and then the last arrival appeared who was also the secret guest of honor.

Raiden Ice is the same age as Ciel, Harry, Lizzy, and Jessi and they all hated him, even Lizzy, the bubbly girl that screams sugar, spice, and everything nice wanted nothing more than to toss the smug bastard through a window.

Raiden had styled his icy blonde hair flat against his head and kept the bangs out of his eyes with two black hair pins fashioned like a roman numeral 'X'. He has fair skin with light blue bordering on silver eyes with thin lips, a sharp nose with a smooth jaw. He wore a black vest with a silver shirt and dark navy boarding on black slacks with polished dress shoes.

Ciel and Sebastian hated him for his attitude and they both had to remind the other not to kill him, even though it would give everyone a reason to celebrate, but Ice was only protected by his name and position his father held and if that position slipped then Raiden would be fair game.

Raiden arrived with his smug butler who was firmly told that everything will be taken care of and that his help was not needed by Harry's butler.

"Oh Earl Potter is it great to meet you," Raiden said

"As it is to you, Mr. Ice, please take your seat at my table?" Harry said as Ice bowed and did just that, right in front of Harry's sight, as Ciel was seated at Harry's left and Jessica was seated at Harry's right.

'This is going to be a fun game...' Harry inwardly smirked

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am finally finished with this chapter and I'm so sorry that I took so long but I got caught up in my other works, please forgive me! The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. The next chapter will be about Harry tearing Raiden to pieces and retaining his place in Ciel's side. After that, Sirius and Amelia will be writing to Harry about the meeting with the goblins and the appeal to have Sirius Black have a trial, after that a look a brief look at Ginny and how Molly and Ron are doing. You guys have any ideas then please do not be afraid to PM me! X3 Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Raiden was the same age as Ciel, Harry, Lizzy, and Jessi; his looks were really nothing to scoff at considering his looks go by his last name of Ice. Ice blonde hair with bangs kept out of his eyes with a pair of black hairpins shaped into a Roman numeral 'X'. Fair skin with light blue eyes boarding on silver with thin lips, a sharp nose, and a smooth jawline.

His clothes were fashionable with a silver shirt under a black vest and a dark navy boarding on black slacks with polished dress shoes.

Raiden's smug butler wasn't any better with his brown hair that looked like it was painfully pulled and gelled back behind his ears to where it looked like it was stitched in. He wore a simple butler's outfit and stood behind Raiden at all times.

He wasn't bad-looking per say with his dark brown eyes, smooth jawline and bow-shaped mouth, but he was very smug in his abilities as a renowned butler, which was simply not true.

If I had to describe his level as a butler, then think of it as the time when Grell was masquerading as the butler to Madam Red adding on to his smugness and no suicidal tendencies.

Overall, the duo irritated four very powerful, young people.

"Oh, Earl Potter, it is so great to meet you," Raiden said, his smile not reaching his blue eyes.

"As it is to you, Mr. Ice. Would you please take your seat at my table?" Harry said, as Ice bowed in respect and did just that, right in front of Harry's sight as Ciel was seated at Harry's left and Jessica was seated at Harry's right.

'This is going to be a fun game...' Harry inwardly smirked

Ciel's navy blue eye lit up with mirth, knowing that technique, it was an old technique used on suspecting enemies who graced his own mansion. Always keep them right in front of your sights, keep your main ally on your left and keep your love on the right.

Jessi and Lizzy were both on the same wavelength as they stared Raiden down. The silence was deafening until the butlers brought the food and everyone ate until they were finished the meal and the dessert before everyone moved to the office.

Raiden stated, "My apologies if I am overstepping a line, but I am morbidly curious as to how you came back? I mean, your prolonged absence really caused a stir."

"That it has and my apologies if my return has caused some mishaps to appear in your plan, but again the rumor that you are trying to take my place is so disgusting that I have to make it known. Tell me, don't you think the person who the rumor is based on is such a pathetic creature, don't you think? Trying to court my wife-to-be, pestering her as if they could widdle down her staunch refusal like that of a child begging their parent for a toy they cannot have."

Raiden's lips thinned as he clutched the napkin he had in his hand as he listened to Harry who grinned, "Is there something you would like to confess? You're pale."

He hummed, "Despite the rather crude way you put it, I have to admit that I have been attempting to court your wife-to-be."

"And your reason for doing so? I have to give you credit for actually being honest and admitting it, but did you think that my disappearance would be permanent and you allowed yourself to decide to take her for yourself and without going through the proper channels?"

Raiden couldn't answer, making Harry coldly huff before he turned to Jessica and said, "When was the first time he attempted to take your hand from mine?"

"A month after your disappearance," She quipped

"Tch, even more pathetic. I'd have more respect for you if you waited at least 8 months to a year. But a month? Shame..."

"No lady should be left in mourning and I took it upon myself to comfort her."

"And considering that you still aren't in a relationship with her and considering that she had been refusing you constantly, you have been nothing but a pest. And you should already know what pests deserve right?"

Raiden growled, "Is that a threat?"

Harry shook his head, "No, my dear Raiden, that's a promise for the hopefully near future. Now please leave my manor."

'...Or stay and be buried among my maid's flower beds.'

Raiden left with a barely acceptable goodbye as his butler bowed before leaving in tow with his master.

"Miserable little shit," Harry grinned before he laughed alongside Ciel as the pair chatted as the girls conversed with each other throughout the night.

* * *

[Bones Mansion]

Sirius and Amelia were sleeping in the same bed, the silver-eyed Black woke up first and smirked at the sleeping form of Amelia snoozing away. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek making her groan as she opened one eye.

"Bad dog. Don't wake your master. I was having a good dream."

"It must have a damn good one if you were smiling like that, was about me?"

"Hm~, I was subduing a rather interesting criminal who needed to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, so the kinky auror interrogates the naughty criminal, shall I get the collar?"

"You really have no limits, do you?"

"When it comes to you, no and I'm making up for lost time, you'll know how restless I can be when I'm cleared of my false charges, you won't be able to sit right for a week, that I promise."

She snorted, "Get out of bed you prat. The newspaper should be coming soon and I need to go to work and you need to eat."

As she bent down to pick up a robe, he said, "But I have a perfect peach right in front of me..."

"Behave yourself, you horny mutt or I may remove your treats until your trial."

"Of course," He sighed, before managing to pinch her butt, making her squeak as he disappeared downstairs.

"Hmph..." She huffed as she made her way downstairs and enjoyed breakfast with him before the owl came in and Amelia smiled at the newspaper, before handing it to the newspaper to Sirius who grinned.

 **Fudge's Fuck Up! Sirius Black Refused Trial! Is He Innocent or Guilty?**

The entire newspaper was literally putting Fudge and Crouch who sentenced Sirius to Azkaban with no trial and basically summed up if something could happen to an esteemed house, it could happen to the rest of them.

Sirius smiled, "They're good."

"Wait for it..."

A pompous owl flew in and she plucked the letter from its' talons as she read Fudge's letter who begged her to do something and she rolled her eyes.

"I need to go, Sirius. Be safe."

"Of course, Amelia. I'm going to write Harry our letter."

She smiled as she made to get dressed, "Got it."

[With Amelia]

She made her way into the ministry and entered Fudge's office, noting that the man was nearly scalping himself as he screamed, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'we' Fudge? Afterall, you are the minister."

"Arrest the author of this newspaper for slander."

"Cornelius, if you do that, then you will tell the public you are guilty."

"Then what you expect me to do, dammit!" He snapped, before cowering when he saw Amelia glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. It's been a very stressful morning."

*Twack!* An owl hit the window pane, making Fudge wince

"Has that been happening?"

"Ever since I walked in."

"I see. Anyways, give him a trial, if he is guilty, then he is if he's not then you can right a past wrong and-"

"And make the public love me again! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

'Because you are a money-grubbing flobber worm, that's why?'

"I'll present him at trial. When will it be held?"

"In three days. Please keep there."

"Yes, thank you, Amelia."

She nodded before making her way back to her office, ignoring Umbridge who was trying to dignify herself by pretending not to be listening in.

[With Sirius]

He was eating a plate of bacon as he took a quill and some parchment as he wrote,

 _Hey pup,_

 _It's been a while, but I have been doing a lot better, Amelia is taking great care of me, to be blunt, I really can't wait to see you. The papers that I managed to find all say you look like James with Lily's eyes, but I am pretty sure there a lot more too it than that. Amelia and the goblins really came through for me and I am sure to get my trial any day now. I hope you are okay where you are, and what's this I heard about you getting into a fight with Voldemort in the middle of the dining hall and Albus being a part of it? Did he support you or was he trying to attack you? Also, a note have you heard of a man named Remus Lupin? If you haven't, please let me know._

 _~Sirius Black_

He folded the letter, before calling an owl to send it to Harry and hoped he got it soon.

"Now, how am I going to spend my day without Amelia?"

* * *

[The Burrow]

Ginny woke up from her deep sleep with a yawn as she stretched out her limbs. She slowly climbed out of her bed and took a seat in front of her mirror and undid the bandages tightly wrapped around her fingers and palms.

She opened her drawer and took out a tub of burning cream and bandages for her after she took a bath and she slowly removed her old bandages with a bit of pain, her fingers still slightly trembling from the light magic before it finally stilled.

As her mind began to wonder, a series of taps rang out, bringing her attention towards the window and saw an owl with a letter attached to its' leg which she took and found that it was from Harry.

When she read it, a smile fell on her face as she whispered, "Of course, I'll be your little sister. You treated me more as a sister than Ron ever did. I hope he and Molly get what's coming to them."

She made her way to the bathroom and after taking a bath, she walked back to her bedroom where she re-bandaged her hands and made to write a letter back to Harry telling her that she would be happy to be his little sister and how she was making good progress on her treatment and couldn't thank him enough for helping her.

* * *

[Prewett Family Home]

Ronald and Molly are now living at Molly's mother's house who is shown to more overbearing than Molly if that was even remotely possible and Ron couldn't stand it. Molly had to leave the house and to go find a job.

Ron, on the other hand, was forced to do something his mother hadn't bother to do since he was the baby boy of the family. teach him manners and respect and he hated it and swore to get Harry back for everything he's been through.

* * *

 **Ending it! Really sorry, for the long wait, and thank God for that. Anyways, the next chapter as lovely as it will be will be out, laters!**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed!**

 **god of all - Thank you, I'm really sorry for the long wait.**

 **Guest#1 - Thanks!**

 **Kagalei - Maybe~, mostly leaning towards yes**

 **geetac - Thanks**

 **Daozang - I'd feel the same when I run out of lemon squares**

 **ej-83 - Thank you, I am sorry for the long wait.**

 **Alex2909 - Thanks**

 **DarkLord0012 - Thanks**

 **Guest#2 - Thanks, I'm really sorry for the long wait**

 **random-mickey - Thanks!**

 **JDS62 - And yeah, it was in the first episode, which was my favorite episode.**

 **EllaJuroku - Sorry for the long wait**

 **Elfin69 - I hope you like this chapter**

 **SeleneAlice - Thank you, sorry for the long wait.**

 **(guest) TweakyGhostLover - Sorry for the really long wait**

 **ToddGilliss - Sorry for the long wait**

 **januaresterj - Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
